L'enfant ailé
by auroranne
Summary: c'est en sixième année que l'on retrouve Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Potter. Poudlard n'a pas vraiment changé, les temps sont calmes et on a retrouvé une vie confortable depuis la grande bataille. Suivez les aventures de la nouvelle génération...
1. Tout histoire a son commencement

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

* * *

Toute histoire a son commencement

« _L'histoire est du vrai qui se déforme, les légendes sont du faux qui s'incarne_. » Jean Cocteau.

Sur le chemin de traverse, près d'une brocante, alors que la foule se presse en cette fin de mois d'août, un jeune garçon se tortille sous les remarques autoritaires d'une mère exigeante. Il porte une cape bleu nuit aux ourlets finement décorés d'arabesques argentées, sur un ensemble noir d'une certaine qualité. Sa mère, comme lui, porte une cape soignée, cape qui tourbillonne dans le vent. Le petit homme semble douter de l'action du vent qui ne peut être, selon lui, plus puissant que la fureur de sa mère. Aucun enfant de dix ans ne pourrait penser que ces remontrances de jeunesse ne sont pas les exemples les plus flagrants de la fureur déchaînée d'une femme. Ceci dit chaque homme l'apprend avec le temps, à force d'erreurs. Et comme chaque homme, ce petit garçon ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de sentir si petit face au courroux des femmes.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, le même jeune garçon se tient un peu plus en amont de cette même rue aux pavés battus par les passants depuis des siècles et des siècles. Devant lui, la boutique lui semble bien plus effrayante que dans ses souvenirs. Avant aujourd'hui il ne s'y était jamais arrêter, sa mère n'y allait jamais. Ce n'était pas son père qui l'aurait emmené ici, la foule, son père il n'aimait pas ça. Cependant le temps était venu. Il avait quelque gallions en poche que sa mère lui avait donné pour qu'il fasse son achat. Et quel achat ! il attendait cela depuis si longtemps. A l'idée que cette heure était arrivée, il tremblait d'impatience. Peut-être de peur également. Lorsqu'il l'aurait en main il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour et rester chez lui. Non, il devrait prendre ce train comme tant d'autres avant lui, et quitter son petit monde.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et un jeune garçon sorti, épaulé par un homme au teint mâte qui lui souriait d'un air fier. Alors notre futur élève entra dans la dite boutique à la devanture abîmée par l'usure et l'interminable affluence qui ne s'était jamais tarît en deux siècles. A peine fît-il un pas dans la sombre pièce que le désordre éparpillé sur le sol le fît trébuché.

- Oh, je suis navré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rangé, les clients précédents étaient vraiment difficile à contenter, dit un homme que le temps n'avait pas épargné

- Laisse papa, je vais m'en occuper, fit alors une voix venant d'une pièce cachée.

Alors que le vieillard retournait dans son arrière-boutique en s'appuyant sur sa canne, homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut et aida notre jeune garçon à se relever, et d'un coup de baguette rangea la pièce poussiéreuse.

- Bienvenue chez Ollivander, j'imagine que tu es un futur élève de Poudlard qui vient chercher sa baguette ?

L'homme, bâti comme un Auror, pris les mesures du garçon et le ballet des boites aux velours colorés commença. Lorsqu'après de longues et interminables minutes qui remplaçaient chez l'enfant l'excitation par de l'angoisse, il saisit une baguette au bois torsadé et d'un blanc cassé qui, à son contact, envoya une gerbe d'étincelle.

- Voilà Mr. Malfoy, 23 cm, bois de saule d'hiver, et nerf de sombral, plutôt flexible. Excellentes pour les métamorphoses, sortilèges et sorts de soins. Je vous souhaite une bonne scolarité !

Il sorti de la boutique en fixant sa baguette des yeux, étonné qu'elle ne lui paraisse pas plus importante que ce bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une femme à la chevelure coulant sur ses épaules dénudées comme un coulis de chocolat sur une glace à la vanille apparue d'un pas rapide devant le garçon.

- Tu as fini Scorpius ? c'est parfait, nous terminons avec tes ingrédients de potion et nous pourrons rentrer.

Il suivit sa mère qui avait commencé à marcher en direction de la boutique Slug et Jiggers.

- Tu demanderas à Glenyth, de faire tes bagages quand nous serons de retour, il faut que tout soit prêt pour que demain matin nous puissions partir dès la première heure, je ne voudrais pas que nous arrivions en retard pour ta rentrée.

Scorpius cru voir sa mère lui adresser un sourire, mais elle détourna rapidement le regard pour le porter sur la boutique de l'apothicaire.

* * *

Lorsque le lendemain matin son père le fit transplaner avec lui sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Scorpius cru bien un instant que son estomac allait lui faire défaut. Mais quand sa mère apparu et vit sa mine défaite, elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit ravaler son mal-être. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'humilier le nom des Malfoy en laissant le contenu de son petit-déjeuner sur le bitume de la gare.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait, accompagné de son père, près d'un wagon, sa mère resta en retrait n'affichant sur son visage qu'un air froid et impassible. Son père le prit par les épaules, et le retourna face à lui. Scorpius n'avait jamais pu traduire les émotions de son père, son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre. Cependant, ce jour-là il lui fit un sourire paternel et lui souhaita bonne chance en le serrant contre lui. Drago Malfoy, malgré ses erreurs de jeunesse et les temps obscurs de cette époque, avait certainement passé les meilleures années de sa vie dans ce collège et il espérait que ce fusse également le cas pour son fils. Son seul fils.

Scorpius, bien que légèrement ému par tant de tendresse de la part de son père, grimpa les marches et entra dans le wagon, laissant sa valise sur les portes bagages. Bientôt le train amorça son départ, et Scorpius, qui avait pris place dans une salle vide, regarda par la fenêtre sa famille qui s'éloignait avec le reste de la foule.

Ce soir-là, alors que le choixpeau entonnait son hymne, et que la troupe des élèves de premières années attendait, impatiente, agitée, apeurée parfois, que le professeur Davies les nomme pour qu'ils soient envoyés dans leur maison.

Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à ses camarades il cherchait plutôt à savoir dans quelle maison il serait envoyé. Mais bien avant que sa réflexion n'aboutisse, il entendit son nom et se dirigea vers le tabouret où se dodelinait le choixpeau.

- Malfoy, et Greengrass, famille bien serpentarde que tu as là… tu n'es pas bien courageux, mais tu as l'esprit vif. Ton caractère posé te vient d'une tête bien faite qui ne cesse de détailler tout ce qui l'entoure. Tu aimes le secret et la solitude ne te fait pas peur. Tu ne cherches pas à briller mais tu cherches la connaissance et la puissance pour t'évader… bien que tu aies l'âme aventurière, rien ne vaudra de tumultueuses années à Serpentard pour t'élever vers des horizons qui ne cesseront de t'étonner…

Ainsi la table verte et argent accueilli le nouveau venu avec toute sa froideur habituelle et le jeune garçon dont l'uniforme s'était modifié à l'annonce du choixpeau, s'installa près des autres premières années déjà attablées. En attendant la fin de la cérémonie, il patienta en observant les différents élèves de sa table lorsqu'un nom bien connu se fit entendre.

- Potter, Albus.

Scorpius regarda un petit brun s'avancer là où lui-même s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Potter, il ne pouvait qu'être le fils du 'Sauveur'. Il se souvint un instant de l'humeur dans laquelle se mettait son père quand on parlait de cette histoire, et bien qu'il ne soit pas ici avec lui, Scorpius préféra arrêter de penser à cette sombre période et rejeta son attention sur celui qui attendait d'être réparti.

Il triturait ses mains avec stress, et se mordillait la lèvre, écoutant surement les pensées du choixpeau, et lorsque celui-ci lança son verdict, un murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance. Une voix s'élança, alors qu'Albus se rendait vers sa table :

- Eh bien, James, on dirait que tu vas devoir affronter ton cher frère dans la nuée des serpentards ! Ahah !

Scorpius ne put déterminer de qui venait la voix, mais seulement qu'elle provenait de la table des Poufsouffles. Il leva alors les yeux vers celle des Gryffondors, et aperçu bien bite ledit James, d'une chevelure noire de jais comme son frère et fixant d'un air déçu la place où se tenait dès à présent Albus c'est-à-dire juste à côté de Scorpius.

* * *

Cinq années se déroulèrent, et Scorpius aurait pu les résumer en quelques phrases, retenues de ci de là.

« Fils de lâche, tu me dégoutes ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Serpentard, comme l'autre Potter !

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera jamais assez bien pour personne ni toi ni moi ! On est dans la même Galère ! »

« Lachez-moi !

- Sinon quoi tu vas appeler ton papa ?

- Nan mais vous pourriez le regretter !

- Mais c'est qu'il me fait peur le deuxiè…

- _Cunjunctivitis_ !

- Oh Potter, tu tombes bien ! »

« Arrêtes de le critiquer, Potter ! Tu n'es pas un modèle à suivre non plus, et Albus reste ton frère malgré son blason, alors stoppe cette querelle, ça devient insupportable ! Sérieusement même à la bibliothèque on ne peut pas travailler tranquille à cause de vous

- Laisse Scorp', manifestement je ne suis plus de la famille à ses yeux depuis longtemps. Quoique je fasse, ça ne changera pas sa position… »

« T'as fait ton devoir de divination ?

- Oui et j'ai prédit que le monde sombrerait dans un chaos sans fin, et que seul un homme assez fou pour chercher la bête du Gévaudan pourrait sauver le monde

- T'as vraiment vu tout ça ?

- Oh mais oui, les tasses de thé ne mentent pas tu sais…

- Mmmhhh

- Regarde dans la tienne là ça dit que porte un tutu rose

- Potter je ne porte pas de tutu rose…

- Ça c'est parce que je ne m'en suis pas encore mêlé !

- N'y songe même p… aaaahhhhh »

« Tu invites qui au bal de Noël ?

- Je ne compte pas y aller…

- Aller fait pas ta mauvaise tête Potter, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais sortir avec la fille que tu invites.

- Des fois je me demande dans quel monde tu vis Malfoy !

- Dans celui où j'ai dit à Doréa Roockwood que tu irais avec elle…

- T'as pas fait ça ? oh nooon

- C'était toi ou moi, j'ai fait un choix !

- Tu vas me le payer cher…. »

Il avait fallu qu'il se fasse une place dans une maison qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Le fait que sa famille est désertée lors de la bataille finale était resté dans les esprits. Bizarrement il pensait que la lâcheté faisait partie des caractéristique des Serpentards, mais apparemment il y avait un degré à respecter.

Le fait que Potter ne soit pas non plus bien vu du fait de sa lignée, lui permit d'avoir un compagnon d'infortune. Si au début il ne s'agissait que de s'aider mutuellement, à la longue ils étaient devenus amis, même si cela les écorcheraient de se l'avouer.

La lutte constante avec le frère de Potter, James, avait plus ou moins relevé leur rang dans la maison, et ils n'étaient plus totalement traité en pestiféré, ce qui permettait à Albus de souffler un peu, deux batailles à mener sur le même front ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, et à l'aube de leur quatrième année les choses se calmèrent un peu dans la salle commune.

Ils entraient enfin en sixième année. L'année où ils choisissaient les matières qu'ils voulaient suivre pour s'engager vers un futur loin des enceintes du château.

Scorpius, qui ne s'était pas encore décidé sur le choix de son futur métier, avait choisi en fonction de ses préférences : Défense contre les forces du mal en majeure, Potions et Herbologie, Sortilèges, Runes, Inititation à la Médicomagie, et Métamorphose. Il avait délaissé la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie très facilement.

Albus qui, à la grande surprise de nombreux serpentards, avait hérité du don de fourchelangue (bien que son père ne l'eu plus été après la grande bataille), avait décidé de devenir un spécialiste des reptiles qu'il affectionnait. Il avait donc pris, Soins aux créatures magiques, Potions, Herbologie pour aller dans ce sens. Pourtant ce qui surprit Scorpius, ce fut son choix de prendre métamorphose alors que cela n'avait aucun rapport, mais Albus était catégorique. Dans l'optique où certains serpents n'étaient pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical il avait également pris Défense contre les forces du mal et enfin il avait choisi en dernier choix mais pas des moindres, Items magiques. Ce dernier cours avait été créé quelques années après que le professeur Mc Gonagall ait prit sa place de directrice de Poudlard.

Cette année en regardant la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, Albus et Scorpius, n'avait pu résister, l'un comme l'autre, au flux de souvenirs de ces dernières années.


	2. Se sentir vivre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

* * *

Se sentir vivre

«_ Pour être vivante une légende doit servir_ » Louis Lefebvre.

Au goût de Scorpius, les professeurs, notamment ceux de Poudlard, étaient des sadiques notoires. Donner aux élèves une dose de devoir à rendre comme celle qu'ils avaient après seulement deux semaines de cours, c'était tout simplement de la torture.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se plaindre, dire à haute voix à n'importe qui tout ce qui l'opprimait, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir, personne ne l'écouterait et surtout personne ne le consolerait. Tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, paraissait-il. Oui, mais lui était un Malfoy, et à son humble avis, qui n'était pas si humble, il ne devrait pas se torturer les méninges autant. Ce n'était manifestement pas bon pour sa santé.

- Arrêtes de grogner Malfoy, j'entends tes jérémiades jusque dans mes pensées !

Et voilà qu'il n'avait même plus le droit de faire ses recherches de la manière qui lui convenait.

- Je fais comme bon me plait Potter !

- Fais le ailleurs que dans la Bibliothèque alors, y a des premières années qui te regarde comme si t'étais un lycan une nuit de pleine Lune !

Le blond tourna vivement sa tête et lança une œillade furibonde aux-dit élèves et poussa un énième grognement.

- Et si tu te voyais je pense que tu douterais sérieusement de tes origines si pures…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler d'origine mon cher Potter.

Entre deux mèches de sa frange, ses yeux lançaient un regard noir, et sa voix sifflante lui rappela perfidement que si Potter voulait jouer à ce jeu il ne pourrait que gagner. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi lorsque Potter parlait Fourchelangue, tout son être se tendait comme un arc, le ventre douloureux et les pensées affolées. Encore heureux qu'il se gardait d'utiliser son don régulièrement il aurait depuis longtemps fait une série d'ulcères meurtriers.

Il soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture. Son ouvrage n'était pas vraiment d'un entrain captivant mais il détenait une grande partie des informations dont il avait besoin pour son devoir de « vingt-cinq parchemins ? Autant nous accrocher à un œuf de Magyar ! ». Si le professeur Davies lui avait sèchement répondu qu'il était difficile qu'il survive à une telle aventure, il lui avait tout de même donné raison sur le fait qu'il était assez ardu de réaliser un tel travail et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait trois semaines pour le réaliser.

« Cependant je tiens à vous préciser que si ce travail fastidieux vous parait impossible et vous accable, vous allez être fortement déçu par la suite de l'année », en contemplant les regards vides de ses élèves, il continua : vous aurez à réaliser ce genre de dissertation tout au long de l'année, si je vous donne un délai aussi long, c'est tout aussi bien pour que vous puissiez avoir le temps de réunir toutes vos informations, mais aussi pour que cela n'influe pas sur le reste de vos devoirs dans les autres matières »

Scorpius se retenait d'aller tuer le professeur pendant la nuit. Si le plan était totalement clair dans sa tête, il doutait très sérieusement à sa capacité à le mettre en œuvre. Azkaban n'en valait surement pas le coup. Et puis il ne voulait pas rejoindre son grand-père.

- Dites les garçons, les harpies, elles vivent ensemble, mais le groupe qu'elle forme ça s'appelle comment ? une harde ? un troupeau ? une colonie ?

- On s'en tamponne comme de notre premier chapeau !

- Malfoy! Moi j'ai marqué une nuée, parce qu'elle vole mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment adapté Rosier…

Alecto Rosier, lointaine cousine des célèbres mangemorts, était une serdaigle qui avait quelque cours en commun avec les garçons. Ils l'aidaient en Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose et elle en retour leur apportait secours en Sortilèges. C'était un accord tacite qui s'était créé en cinquième année. Depuis, lorsqu'il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, ce qui se produisait bien trop souvent au goût de Scorpius, ils s'asseyaient à la table près du rayon d'Arithmancie, toujours désert. Toujours, sauf quand Rose Weasley se lamentait sur ses tableaux incompréhensibles (appartenant à la « bien trop grande famille de Potter, ça tu vois Rosier c'est un troupeau ! »).

Alecto sourit et se ravisa très vite devant le regard noir de la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. Elle se replongea sur le sujet du devoir :

« Comment peut-on se défendre face aux harpies ? Après avoir décrit la créature, son habitat et ses coutumes, vous réaliserez une esquisse des différentes défenses qui se présentent à un sorcier pour se sortir d'une rencontre avec ces créatures. »

Les quatre élèves soupirèrent d'un même souffle. Ils se regardèrent amusés par leur réaction et se sourirent de dépit avant de retourner à leur besogne.

- Potter ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu comptes faire un schéma général des Harpies ou tu comptes aborder le sujet par rapport aux espèces ? fit le blond en se grattant la tête au-dessus de deux lithographies terrifiantes

- Espèces ?

- Oui il y a une certaine différence entre les harpies des Montagne, d'Amazonie et de la mer Egée…

- Où tu as lu ça ?

Albus se jeta sur le livre que Scorpius lisait, et Alecto le rejoignît prestement.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous vous excitez comme des premières années à qui on aurait dit qu'ils pourraient voir les 'Vices et Viscères' en concert ?

- Tu as trouvé Malfoy !

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Le pourquoi ça doit faire vingt-cinq pages !

- Ah, et bien quand vous aurez fini, vous me passerez vos devoirs que je les recopie, alors !

Alecto et Albus levèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement, et Scorpius se ratatina légrement dans sa chaise, pas du tout confortable pour son derrière malfoyen.

- Je n'ai rien dit… n'empêche que je l'avais le premier !

Il accompagne ses dires d'un mouvement rapide pour récupérer le livre qui contenait les précieuses réponses. Alecto se leva rapidement pour voir s'il n'existat pas un deuxième exemplaire et lorsqu'elle en vit sur la table d'un groupe de Poufsouffles, elle soupira. Elle s'avança discrètement, et s'empara du précieux sans que les pauvres et pas très dégourdis élèves ne s'en rendent compte.

Elle revint un sourire triomphant près du rayon d'Arithmancie, et se rapprocha d'Albus pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux profiter de l'ouvrage.

- N'en profitez pas pour vous tripoter !

Ils se regardèrent étonnés des paroles de Scorpius qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son parchemin.

* * *

Un soir, lors de la dernière semaine de septembre, au dîner. Dans la grande salle, sous un plafond aux nuages menaçant et aux éclairs sourds, les discussions menaient bon train. A la table des Serpentards, à l'extrémités, près des grandes portes, Albus et Scorpius, mangeaient pourtant silencieusement et surtout tranquillement, pensait le blond. Cependant c'était sans compter, deux jeunes filles aux blasons, bleu et bronze, qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Malgré les piques fusant de toute part à la table des serpentards, elles s'assirent près des jeunes hommes en prenant grand soin d'ignorer les sifflements.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne survivrais pas au cours de métamorphose, lança Rose pour amorcer une conversation.

- Weasley ? encore Rosier, je comprends, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Eh bien, figures-toi Malfoy, que je fais ce que bon me semble !

- Rose, laisse ! Nous sommes venues pour vous demander si vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour Halloween.

- Il y a le bal pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? fit Albus, sceptique.

- Tu vois mon très cher cousin ! On a deux places qui ne nous servent à rien pour le concert des 'Vices et Viscères' !

- Un groupe pour midinettes, qu'est ce qui te fais penser qu'on a envide vous accompagner ?

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy !

- C'est moi… répondit-il blasé

- C'est ça ou vous coltiner Roockwood et Goyle les gargouilles.

Face à la vérité Scorpius ne pouvait répliquer, ou tout du moins, il était d'accord, 'avec une Weasley !' Mais cet air triomphant coincé entre ses taches de rousseur l'insupportait terriblement. Cependant il ne savait comment se défiler, il ne voulait pas aller au bal avec les deux gargouilles si bien nommées et n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller voir un concert pour adolescentes aux hormones déréglées. Il supplia Albus du regard. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas de solution non plus.

- Vous comptez y aller comment exactement ?

- Dans le sens où le concert est au Trois Balais, que Malicia est une très bonne amie et que j'ai la carte de James on devrait s'en sortir, dit Rose avec un grand sourire

- Tu as volé la carte des Maraudeurs ? s'exclama Albus désabusé

- Voler, voler, c'est un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt emprunter

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Je t'expliquerais Malfoy…

Albus soupira d'anxiété. Si son frère venait à découvrir qu'il n'avait plus la carte alors il serait grillé.

- T'inquiètes pas Al' de toute manière il n'en a pas besoin à l'école des Aurors.

Le brun se rassura et se servit de la tourte au potiron. Rose entama un monologue sur la difficulté des cours de métamorphose auquel Alecto souriait les yeux vides. Scorpius se demanda un instant si elle faisait vraiment attention sa camarade, et la régularité de ses réponses monosyllabiques lui fit penser qu'elle n'écoutait pas un moindre mot.

- N'empêche, je ne vois pas à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir transformer une armoire en rat !

- A vrai dire, Scorpius fut étonné de voir Albus participer à cette 'conversation', si tu savais la transformer en une multitude d'araignée, tu pourrais être sûre de pouvoir t'enfuir du terrier pour rejoindre Karl cet été.

Rose sentit ses joues s'empouprer. Scorpius, frillant de ce genre de ragots, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, sourit d'un air sadique. Et une petite info dont il pourrait se servir contre la rouquine, une !

- Karl ? Karl Spinnet ?

- Nan Lagerfeld, Malfoy !

- Ah, je ne connais pas…

- Pfff, bon Alecto, on a un devoir à finir en étude des Moldus non ?

- Ba non, je ne crois pas.

- Si, si, tu as dû oublier !

- Mais puisque…

Rose ne laissa pas Alecto finir, elle ne voulait pas s'embourber dans le pétrin où Albus l'avait si gentiment mise. Albus ricana, et se moqua de Malfoy qui s'entêtait à chercher dans ses souvenirs des soirées mondaines, un quelconque Lagerfeld, à qui ce Karl pourrait être lié.

Albus, en grand philanthrope, le remit sur les rails. Et c'est en fulminant contre la serdaigle qu'il rejoignit sa salle commune. Albus lui expliqua qu'il devait faire un tour à la bibliothèque, alors il entra seul et s'affala sur un des fauteuils devant l'antre de la cheminée.

* * *

Lors du premier week-end d'octobre avait lieu la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard. C'était l'occasion d'aller à de 'Fil en Baguette' la boutique que la styliste Lavande Brown avait ouvert, pour se procurer la Robe pour le bal d'Halloween. De fait, Scorpius avait une migraine qui s'amplifiait de minutes en minutes en entendant 'cette insupportable colonies de Doxys enragées'.

Après qu'Alecto et Rose soit revenues de leur 'épopée', pour trouver une tenue sympa pour le concert, ils se retrouvèrent au Trois Balais où Rose devait retrouver Malicia. La demoiselle, très grande, à la chevelure d'un brun électrique, était la fille de Rosmerta, la propriétaire du bar. Apparemment, elles devaient régler les détails de la soirée d'Halloween pour ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur lassé du bal.

En attendant qu'elles aient finis de discuter, les trois amis restaient silencieux en s'échangeant les friandises qu'ils s'étaient offerts. Albus concentré la carte d'un sorcier à l'air goguenard, entendit des chuchotements venant de la table derrière lui où se tenaient deux filles de troisième année au blason jaune et noir.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle avait l'air en transe

- Non mais arrêtes, si ta mère avait un troisième ça se saurait !

- Mais j'ai une tante qui est voyante, tu sais et elle a bonne réputation, peut-être que ma mère a un don sans le savoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit comme _prophétie_ ?

- Un truc dans le genre…

- Les mots exacts sinon ça ne vaut rien !

- Bon d'accord :

« _Lorsque pour la deuxième fois,_

_L'astre lunaire s'assombrira_

_Un cercle de feu l'entourera._

_Alors viendra le temps_

_Pour l'enfant président_

_De sortir de la demeure des …_ »

- Un enfant président ? je pense que tu devrais dire à ta mère d'arrêter les chocogrenouilles avant de se coucher

- Attends ce n'est pas finis !

- Ça me suffit amplement, aller viens, allons voir si on peut entrer dans la boutique cette fois-ci, j'aimerais bien acheter ma robe.

Albus était bien d'accord avec la jeune fille, la mère de l'autre devait être folle à lier pour sortir des sottises pareilles. Rose était revenue, et discutait joyeusement avec Alecto qui lui répondait un peu moins gaiement.

Rose était une fan du groupe de musique 'Vice et Viscères', mais Alecto s'en moquait éperdument, et n'y allait seulement parce que Rose l'y avait forcé. Manifestement parler de la beauté des textes ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer beaucoup.

Scorpius, que tous ces babillages exaspéraient, décida de rentrer, sauvant la vie, malgré lui, de ses deux compères qui n'en pouvaient plus.

* * *

Cette soirée là Scorpius, s'allongea sur un des canapés de la salle commune, et se plongea dans un livre. Albus venait de sortir, et Scorpius ne savait pas où il avait rangé son devoir d'Herbologie, il allait être obligé d'attendre. Le sien était terminé, mais comme Albus avait toujours de meilleurs notes que lui, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, il vérifiait toujours qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Malgré tous ses efforts le brun le surpassait toujours, à croire qu'il achetait le professeur Longdubat.

Son livre, intitulé _Les cent destinations où vous ne voudrez jamais vous rendre_, portait très mal son titre. Enfin pour Scorpius. Chaque chapitre étudiait une contrée, racontant les contes et légendes, les créatures qui la peuplent, l'Histoire des grands mages qui étaient passés par là. Scorpius rêvait de se rendre dans chacun de ces lieux, de vivre des aventures et de ramener des trophées. Rêver c'était déjà assez bien pour le moment, parce que le serpent à plumes géant, ailé qui plus est, aux crocs acérés et aux griffes empoisonnées ne lui plaisait pas trop. Les forêts de Shola, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite se dit-il.

* * *

Le lundi matin, au petit-déjeuner alors que Scorpius se débattait avec ces œufs brouillés, une chouette au plumage fauve fit un atterrissage forcé sur la carafe de jus de citrouille, l'aspergeant immanquablement. Grommelant furieusement contre l'animal, il se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette de la substance qui s'infiltrait dans ses tissus.

Albus retira la gazette des pattes de l'oiseau et lui donna une tranche de bacon avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Lançant un regard au blond, et s'apercevant que la gaffe était réparée, ne lui adressa aucun commentaire. Scorpius au petit matin, c'était un peu comme un Voldemort en puissance, il ne valait mieux pas lui parler.

- Alors ?

Le rituel du matin pouvait commencer, Scorpius demandait un résumé rapide des nouvelles qui n'étaient jamais intéressantes tout en tentant d'avaler quelque chose tandis qu'Albus lisait tranquillement les passages qui lui paraissait valoir un peu d'attention.

- Décret voté pour un salaire versé à tout elfe le souhaitant.

- Stupide !

- Le ministre de l'éducation sorcière à Salem, hier, pour un partenariat.

- Des chiffes-molles !

- La Pologne a perdu contre l'Espagne 240 à 250.

- Quoi ? mais … contre l'Espagne…

Scorpius arracha le journal des mains du brun et s'acharna à lire le résumé du match afin d'y trouver une erreur. Le quidditch était un des rares sujets qui passionnait Scorpius. Lui qui ne pourrait jamais jouer, trouvait un moyen dans l'analyse tactique pour y remédier. Il était grand et svelte, mais il était pitoyable sur un balai, Albus lui ne se passionnait pas pour ce sport. Le blond pensait, surement à raison, que le fait que James ait été poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor l'avait dissuadé et anesthésié.

Scorpius ronchonnait sur la page sportive agaçant Albus qui ne pouvait finir sa lecture. Pourtant avec l'habitude il aurait dû s'y faire. Pourtant à chaque fois il se faisait prendre au piège. Alors pour une énième fois il se dit 'la prochaine fois je lirais la page des sports en dernier !'.

- Z'ont changé d'attrapeur au dernier moment ! marmonna Scorpius en rendant la gazette à Albus

Ce dernier finit sa lecture sans trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ils finirent leurs assiettes et se rendirent en potions.

Ils attendaient patiemment, assis avec une gryffondor et deux serdaigles. Peu de personne ne songeait à prendre potions après la cinquième année. La plupart du temps ceux qui s'y résignait voulait faire médicomagie ou spécialiste des onguents et traitements. De ce fait la classe était fortement réduite, et le cachot en était que plus froid et silencieux.

- Désolé pour ce retard jeunes gens !

Les élèves relevèrent la tête et furent étonné de voir le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils s'échangèrent de regard, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui aurait une explication, mais tous furent déçus. Ils se retournèrent alors vers leur directrice qui attendait patiemment le retour d'une certaine attention.

- Bien. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que votre professeur commençant à être âgé, à décider de laissé les cours des deux dernières années à un autre professeur.

Scorpius se retint de sourire. S'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle là-dedans, ce n'était pas pour eux, mais bien pour ceux qui continueraient d'avoir le professeur Jaded. Ce vieux croûton était aussi imbuvable que la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que votre nouveau professeur venant de Salem, vous y effectuerez un court voyage de deux semaines pour approfondir vos connaissances avec vos camarades américains. Oui, Mlle Jordan ?

- Ce sera quand ?

- Sûrement au mois de Janvier Mlle.

Scorpius se retourna vers Albus, ce dernier lui montra du doigt la gazette, et il se souvint qu'un ministre y était allé la veille. Il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'Albus ne lisait jamais les articles intéressants. Il ne lui dévoila pas ses pensées, il connaissait déjà sa réponse : « mais si t'es pas content Malfoy, je t'en prie, tu seras de corvée de gazette pendant un mois ! ». Une fois ça lui avait suffi.

- Je pense que Mlle Alexie Marchebank saura mieux que moi vous répondre.

La directrice pointa son bras en direction de la porte de la salle où se tenait, appuyée, et l'air pensive, une jeune femme « aux cheveux d'or et de lumière ». Scorpius ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un professeur de potion aussi se…. Séduisante.

Elle s'avança au centre de la classe. Elle ne portait pas de robe, mais juste des habits à la moldu, qui déçurent fortement Scorpius. Elle portait en plus un tablier en peau de dragon, et des gants de cuir d'hyppogriffe. Ses cheveux étaient enserré par ce que Scorpius pris pour un bandeau à première vue, mais qui de profil se révéla être des lunettes de protection.

Jamais Scorpius n'avait vu un tel accoutrement, et aux bouches grandes ouvertes qu'arboraient que les autres étudiants, il ne devait pas être le seul. Le professeur ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air béat de son assistance et après avoir remercié la directrice les salua.

- Bonjour à vous. Je m'appelle donc Alexie Marchebank. Je sais que cette tenue ne vous ai pas familière, j'ai moi-même effectué quelques-unes de mes années à Poudlard dans ma jeunesse, et je sais qu'ici personne n'en porte. Cependant il vous faudra vous procurer des tabliers, des gants et des lunettes de protection.

- En peau de dragon aussi, demande un des deux serdaigles

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit elle dans un sourire, sauf si vous en avez les moyens et que vous comptez réaliser des potions dangereuses tout au long de votre vie, continua-t-elle en riant.

D'un coup de baguette elle afficha un programme sur le tableau. Scorpius s'attendait à une liste d'ingrédients et fût surpris de ne voir que des noms de potions. Il songea un instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais toutes les réaliser en quatre heures.

- Je vous ai affiché ici, le programme des potions que nous allons voir jusqu'à Janvier. Nous avons donc trois mois pour le moment. Vous réaliserez certaines d'entre elles dans des pièces que je vous ferais réserver, et auxquelles vous aurez accès pendant le temps d'études. Lorsque je vous le demanderais donc vous devrait travailler sur une potion, en trouver par vous-même les effets, les ingrédients et la réaliser. Bien sûr la difficulté ici n'est pas la réalisation mais bien la recherche, les mixtures que je vous proposerais sont sujettes à débat et vous devrez me rendre un compte rendu de vos recherches et expériences.

- Nous devrons le faire tout seul ?, demanda la seconde serdaigle

- Par groupe de deux je préfère, mais comme vous êtes un nombre impair, l'un de vous devra se mettre seul. Bien sûr j'en tiendrais compte dans la note.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la gryffondor qui soupira de dépit et acquiesça.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour la réalisation je pourrais t'aider si tu le souhaite.

Scorpius se retourna vivement en fixant Albus. 'Il n'a qu'à m'abandonner directement pour se jeter dans ses bras ce sera plus simple !'

La gryffondor lui répondit par un demi-sourire et le professeur Marchebank continua.

- Cette année donc, nous allons élever le niveau de réalisation. Nous verrons des potions qui rentrent dans le domaine de la médicomagie et des soins, mais aussi dans celle de l'attaque et la défense. Qui ne veut pas faire de Médicomagie ou autre métiers dans le même thème plus tard ?

Albus leva prestement la main et Scorpius le suivit plus lentement.

- J'ai pris le cours de Médicomagie mais je ne compte pas me lancer dans une carrière de guérisseur, fit il

- Que comptez-vous faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment encore.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et vous ?

- Spécialiste des reptiles Mlle.

- Peu commun. Bien, j'imagine que je ne vous donnerais donc pas de compte rendus sur des potions ayant attrait aux soins alors.

Après une description rapide du cours et des potions qu'ils verraient, elle leur donna un premier exercice de « mise en bouche ». Scorpius et Albus devait donc travailler sur une potion de solution subite.

* * *

Affalé dans l'herbe entrain d'éplucher des manuels de potions, Scorpius vit arriver une Rose colère et Alecto qui l'a suivait désespérée.

- Si elle se nomme « interdite » c'est qu'elle est _interdite _!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose encore !

- Commença encore ! Firenze nous oblige à venir dans la forêt _interdite_ avec lui cette nuit pour pouvoir observer la nouvelle Lune, et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est un centaure vous serez à l'abri de tout danger… et puis ne t'inquiètes pas les acromantulas auront trop peur de toi Weasley !

- Rose, calme-toi ! ce n'est pas si grave, au moins dis-toi que tu verras ton Karl tout une nuit !

Alecto avait manifestement trouvé les mots justes. Albus souffla, exaspéré par tant de mélodrame et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il ne tenta même pas de sauver Scorpius qui était mis à mal par la rouquine qui venait de réagir à la pique acerbe du blond. Alecto riait de les voir se chamailler et s'assit en tentant de sortir de son sac un livre plus épais que ses bras.

* * *

**Voilà **un second chapitre,

J'espère qu'il vous a plu,

Je tiens à remercier Sandra Nott-Weasley qui est la première à avoir mit cette fic dans ses favoris, merci beaucoup =)

Bon week-end, Bonne chandeleur à tous

**Aurore-Anne**


	3. Les folles sont de sortie

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

* * *

Les folles sont de sortie.

« _Il est rare que la vérité rattrape le terrain perdu sur la légende_. » Stefan Zweig

_Elle ne le supportait plus. Il lui avait dérobé sa jeunesse. Il lui volait sa vie constamment. Ses cheveux blonds lui rappelait trop cette horreur que ses parents lui avait fait subir en la mariant à Malfoy. _

_Elle qui était si belle. Si intelligente. Elle aurait pu prétendre à n'importe quel destin. A un avenir auréolé de gloire et reconnaissance. A une vie qui l'aurait rendu heureuse._

_Les rôles de mère et d'épouse ne lui plaisaient pas. Ce n'étaient que des pastiches. _

_Ce manoir c'était sa prison, pour avoir commis le crime de naître dans une famille de sang pur. _

* * *

Dans une salle, au septième étage, près de la tour nord, des bruits de mixture mijotant se répercutaient sur les murs. Une odeur pire qu'une bombabouse embaumait l'air et fit fuir une jeune première année qui se promenait pendant ce samedi après-midi-là.

- Je t'avais dit de ne mettre l'œil de chauve-souris seulement après quinze minutes ! Le sang de sphinx n'a pas dû avoir le temps de s'intégrer ! Tu viens de gâcher trois jours de préparation !

- Du calme Malfoy, j'ai respecté tes satanées quinze minutes !

- Alors pourquoi cette odeur ? et puis ça devrait être rouge pourpre par écarlate !

- DU CALME Malfoy !

- Dit celui qui hurle comme une Weasley…

Albus et Scorpius fatiguaient. Une description de la potion de solution subite avait été difficile à trouver. Après plus d'une semaine à retourner le rayon des potions ils avaient dû demander à explorer la réserve.

Après plus d'une heure Scorpius avait trouvé un ouvrage dont la couverture laissait s'envoler une fumée noirâtre. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, fasciné par ce stratagème, Albus avait empoigné sa manche et l'avait tiré violemment près de lui. Il tenait dans sa main un livre, aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire, et aussi grande qu'un atlas de géographie. Sa surface était recouverte d'écailles vertes qui luisaient malgré la pénombre de la réserve. Sur la tranche, en lettres d'or, le titre s'étirait élégamment. « _Ces Potions que les sorciers ont oubliées. _»

Après l'avoir posé sur une table, ils en avaient vite parcouru le sommaire et trouvé leur bonheur. La potion de solution subite était traitée à la page 523. En regardant le sujet qui suivait, _voix de Banchee_, il découvrir qu'il était traité une centaine de pages plus tard. Ils se regardèrent dépité devant la longueur du texte qui les attendait.

Ils avaient ainsi découvert que leur mystérieuse potion permettait de trouver, après l'avoir avalée, de trouver la solution à n'importe quelle question qu'il pouvait se poser. Ils s'étonnèrent qu'une telle mixture fût oubliée. C'est en terminant la description de la potion qu'ils lurent les effets secondaires. Ingérée de trop nombreuse fois, le sorcier qui la consommait ne pouvait plus être capable de raisonner par lui-même et mourrait souvent de faim incapable de comprendre pourquoi son ventre le tiraillait. Un exemple leur narra pourtant l'histoire d'un sorcier, en quête d'aventure se retrouva devant un épouvantard, et à court de potion, ne put retrouver le sort qu'il l'en débarrasserait, et mourût de terreur.

Après avoir fini la rédaction descriptive et il devait réaliser la potion et noter les difficultés qui s'étaient imposées. Ils se disputaient encore sur les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu commettre et la potion commença à siffler. Ce n'était pas le sifflement d'une bouilloire, mais presque une musique entonnée.

Apeurés, ils ouvrirent rapidement leur grimoire et relurent la recette. Rien n'indiquait une telle réaction. Scorpius soupira de dépit. Ils avaient enfin fini la concoction au bout de trois jours, et au dernier moment, cela ratait.

- On a du se planter quelque part.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où, fit Albus en relisant depuis le début de la recette.

Ils reprirent leurs actions depuis le début, recensant chaque ingrédient, chaque tour de cuiller, chaque dosage.

- 32 grammes de poudre de sabot de centaure

- oui

- deux tours et trois quart

- oui

- Une larme de pythie

- une ?

- T'en as mis combien

- deux je crois

- attends-je lis : ajoutez une larme de Pythie, elle permettra d'apporter une connaissance que vous n'auriez pas. Puis après avoir attendu deux heures vous pourrez ajouter les 15ml de sang de sphinx qui vous permettrons de retrouver une connaissance que vous avez déjà.

- une ou deux je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment apportant, c'étaient de petites larmes, quand Rose pleure sur une de ses chansons tristes ses larmes sont bien plus torrentielles.

- Potter… gronda Scorpius

- mais…

- non tu as raison, je pense que ça n'a pas dû jouer beaucoup, cela doit rendre la potion un peu plus puissante.

- alors la couleur et le sifflement ça vient d'où ?

- Je ne sais, de toute manière elle est terminée. Tu écris la fin du compte rendu, en mettant bien notre erreur, et notre conclusion mais aussi la réaction inattendue. Moi je vais m'occuper du test.

Après une grande dispute sur le moyen de connaitre la réussite ou non de la concoction, aucun des deux ne voulait se voir transformer en troll, Albus lui expliqua que dans les films moldus, 'des histoires jouées par des gens', les scientifiques, 'des sortes de maitres de potions si tu veux', faisaient des expériences sur des rats dans des labyrinthes.

Ils avaient créé deux labyrinthes sur les modèles de Dédale, un spécialiste en la matière à ce qu'en disait un grimoire totalement défraichi. Ils avaient fait un premier test pour voir la capacité du rat à trouver son chemin jusqu'à un morceau de fromage. Il avait mis plus de deux heures à arriver à destination, il en avait fallu qu'une seule à Albus pour s'endormir dans son fauteuil.

Scorpius pris le rat qu'ils avaient commandés et lui posa deux gouttes de la potion sur la langue. Ils avaient calculé les proportions pour l'animal selon le dosage pour un sorcier et en avaient déduis que cinq gouttes seraient le maximum, alors pour le test qui n'étaient pas d'une difficulté intellectuelle très importante, il en donna un peu moins.

Il posa le rat dans le deuxième labyrinthe. Après s'être bloqué dans une première impasse au grand damne de Scorpius, il fit frétiller son museau en relevant sa tête. Il revint en arrière et sauta sur le rebord du labyrinthe et s'avança prudemment sur le morceau de bois jusqu'à l'extrémité avant de ressauter à l'intérieur pour manger son trophée.

Scorpius et Albus se regardèrent époustoufler. Albus termina son compte rendu et Scorpius mit par écrit le résultat fructueux du test.

Ils sortirent après avoir mis la potion dans des fioles et fermèrent la salle lorsque Scorpius fut renversé par une jeune fille qui courait à toute allure. Elle tomba un mètre plus loin et se releva en s'excusant dans un flot de paroles incompréhensible. Scorpius se releva en grondant, mais Albus prit la parole en aidant la poufsouffle.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes et agita furieusement la tête avant de s'en aller honteuse.

* * *

En se dirigeant vers la grande salle, ils avaient retrouvé Alecto qui portait certainement le double de son poids en livre.

- Besoin d'aide le rat de bibliothèque ?

- Ba puisque tu le demandes Malfoy, tiens prends ceux-là ! et Albus ne t'en vas pas, prends ceux-là !... ah, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais plus avoir de bras d'ici la fin du couloir.

Les deux garçons regrettèrent rapidement cette aide si promptement proposée.

- Tu comptes ouvrir une deuxième bibliothèque ?

- Pfff, je voulais prendre un peu d'avance sur le devoir de Davies.

- Mais on ne l'a eu qu'hier, on a le temps !

- Après les Harpies je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire avoir une deuxième fois.

- Tu es la seule à l'avoir rendu dans les temps Rosier !

- Potter et toi, êtes les seuls à avoir eu un O !

- Oui mais on a perdu dix points chacun pour le retard !

- Vous avez eu un O !

- Bon d'accord, de toute manière on va travailler ensemble dessus, comme d'habitude non ?

- Si vous le voulez bien ?

- Demain 14h au rayon d'arithmancie Rosier, et soit à l'heure !

Alecto sourit et ils repartirent, lentement vers la grande salle. Après s'être fait avoir par un escalier d'humeur joueuse, 'sadique, oui ! il a vu que nous avions du mal avec tes livre Rosier, et du coup il prend un malin plaisir à faire durer notre souffrance'. Puis après un débat endiablé sur la capacité des escaliers à 'voir' ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier couloir. Assise, près d'une armure, une jeune fille se faisait consoler par une de ses camarades.

- Cassandre arrêtes, tu te fais du mal pour rien !

- Mais personne ne veut me croire, pas même toit ou Trelwaney !

Albus reconnu la furie qui avait manqué de tuer Scorpius quelques minutes auparavant et au regard de ce dernier, il préféra ne pas s'arrêter. Ou bien était-ce parce que ses bras souffraient le martyr. Il préféra se dire qu'il sauvait la vie de la jeune fille en évitant une confrontation avec le blond, et ils continuèrent, malgré un regard interrogateur d'Alecto. Scorpius se dit que les filles avaient le don de jouer dans le mélodrame et s'attiraient mutuellement dans leurs peines.

* * *

- La glace à l'ennemi est un artefact permettant sans y songer de savoir si certains de nos ennemis sont proches de nous. Qui peut me dire quels peuvent être les avantages de ce genre d'item ? Mlle Crivey ?

- Il permet de s'assurer d'un contexte sûr autour de soi, cependant il ne permet pas de faire la distinction entre ennemi qui nous veulent du mal physiquement ou ennemi social, comme un concurrent.

- Oui, en effet dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant qui pourrait me dire les inconvénients d'un tel outil ? personne, Mr Spinnet, si vous voulez bien lever les yeux de votre grue en parchemin, vous pourriez répondre à ma question ? Non ? J'imagine que cet origami ne vous est pas d'une grande aide... c'est dire je pense qu'un Joncheruine vous serait certainement d'une plus grande utilité! Mr Hobbes, oui ?

- L'utilisation de ce miroir, peut être utile dans un contexte de guerre ou de danger, cependant dans une époque sans trouble ou dans un contexte sans crainte, son utilisation peut exacerber un sentiment de peur et provoquer des pensées paranoïaques.

- Bien, dix points pour Serdaigle. En effet comme beaucoup d'artefacts magiques, des risques psychologiques sont possibles. Qui peut me donner un exemple d'artefact dans le même genre qui provoque également des déséquilibres mentaux ?

Albus repensa aux histoires racontées au coin du feu par ses parents et son oncle et sa tante.

« _Dans un coin sombre du château, alors que je me promenais je suis tombé sur un miroir bien étrange, je l'ai montré à Oncle Ron et bizarrement il se voyait préfet et capitaine de Quidditch. _

- _Tonton ? capitaine de Quidditch ? mais il n'est même pas capable de frapper dans un cognard ! s'était exclamé James_

- _Si c'était un miroir qui montrait l'avenir, il devait être défectueux c'est tout ! répondit alors Rose_

- _Tu voyais quoi, papa ?_

- _Ma famille…_

- _Mais on n'était pas encore né !_

- _Mes parents, en fait, et alors que le visage d'Harry s'assombrissait il continua, ce miroir nous montrait ce qu'on voulait au plus profond de nous._ »

Albus leva la main.

- Le miroir du Rised, peut rendre un homme fou à force de se perdre dans ses désirs.

- Exactement, c'est un très bon exemple Mr Potter. Exemple peu connu d'ailleurs, quinze points pour serpentard et votre culture.

Un murmure de désaccord s'éleva de la salle. Le professeur Lovegood était connu pour avoir ses protégés. Albus ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en faisait partie.

- Bien pour la semaine prochaine j'aimerais une rédaction de deux pages, pas plus, sur les inconvénients généraux des artefacts magiques.

Rose et Albus sortirent joyeux. Le professeur Lovegood donnait rarement des devoirs, et quand elle le faisait, contrairement aux autres professeurs, ce n'était jamais bien conséquent. Cependant en contrepartie elle très sévère sur les notes. Hermione leur avait expliqué, que la difficulté des devoir de Luna n'était pas dans la longueur mais dans la capacité à synthétiser et organiser son idée.

En effet quand le soir à la bibliothèque, ils tentaient de discourir sur le sujet, ils avaient déjà une dizaine de pages noircit d'encre. Scorpius souriait avec prétention.

- Quelle idée de prendre un cours avec cette folle !

- C'est super intéressant, et on gagne des points facilement…

- Weasley t'as vraiment le chic pour ne prendre que des cours impossible. Comment ça s'est passé dans la forêt _ interdite _? lui demanda-t-il en l'imitant. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait agressé par les loup-garou ? ou par un géant ? ahah

Alors que la bibliothécaire les fixait d'un œil noir, Rose raconta l'ennui total de la nuit passée dehors. Le centaure avait déblatéré un nombre incalculable de sottises et elle s'était endormie sur les genoux de Karl qui dodelinait de la tête.

- Attends écoute ça, elle prit une voix grave et lente et continua : _le premier signe est là, mars ne peut le cacher et Sirius brille bien trop pour ne pas promettre un mauvais présage. Les nouvelles lunes sont toujours porteuses de drame. Celle-ci est bien sombre_…

- Sombre pour une nouvelle lune ce n'est pas étonnant tu me diras

- Je vous le dit, Firenze a dû être bercé trop près d'un tronc d'arbre.

Elle continua sa caricature du centaure faisant rire les deux compères qui durent sortir rapidement en voyant la vieille femme marcher d'un air furieux vers leur table.

Quand ils eurent tourné après un deuxième couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés avant de rire aux éclats. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes, laissant Rose face à des escaliers absents.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans les cachots en direction de la salle des Serpentards, ils tombèrent sur le professeur Marchebank. Ses sourcils étaient roussis et des mèches folles s'échappaient de sa chevelure.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez de la suie sur le nez, fit Scorpius, médusé.

- Ah, oui sûrement, fit elle les yeux étincelant, un sourire, j'ai mis un peu trop de cendre de Boutefeu Chinois, ou alors ce devait être un dragon très puissant, je vais devoir revoir mes dosage, continua-t-elle en riant. Oh j'ai lu votre devoir, j'ai été étonné du résultat que vous avez eu, en quelle matière était votre chaudron ?

- C'était le mien, répondit Scorpius, je l'ai hérité du parrain de mon père, je ne sais pas en quoi il est fait.

- Qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

- Severus Snape.

- Oh, un grand nom dans le domaine. Aller me chercher votre chaudron, et rejoignez moi dans la salle des potions.

Scorpius et Albus ne se le firent pas répété. Ils se dépéchèrent et revienrent, les yeux aggrandit par la stupeur dans la salle de classe. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'un liquide visqueux et jaunâtre. Des bulles apparaissaient de ci de là et explosaient dans une volute de fumée. La fumée prenait la forme d'une bouche et s'en découlait un flot de mos incompréhensible. Les deux jeunes garçons furent pris d'un malaise soudain. Ils avaient l'impression que le poids du monde pesait sur leurs épaules, que leur moindre soucis devenait ingérable.

- _Evanesco totali_

- Mais c'était quoi ? lança Scorpius apeuré

- Le résultat peu fameux de mon expérience. Je travaille sur la potion de dépression afin qu'elle devienne plus stable. Ça fait des années que je m'y attelle. Je ne suis plus très bien, mais la qualité des ingrédients est très importante. Il faut savoir que nombre de Maitre de Potion allait chercher eux-mêmes leurs ingrédients afin d'être sûr de leur pouvoir.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle marche très bien ! répondit Albus qui frissonnait encore.

- Cela dépend de l'utilisation, si vous voulez tuer votre cible, ce stade suffira, mais si vous choisissez de la faire souffrir sur des années il faut qu'elle soit bien plus stable et subtile.

Les deux garçons fixèrent leur professeur avec un air effrayé. Cette femme était diabolique. Elle sortit de sa réflexion et se retourna avec un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres.

- alors montrez-moi ce chaudron ! _revelare compositionem _! alors fonte, carapace de tortue marine, sang de Suédois à museau court et nerfs d'être de l'eau. Qualité incroyable ! je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chaudron dans le commerce ! et le nerf d'être de l'eau pour une résistance en douceur c'est du génie. Par contre le sang de dragon me surprend.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est difficile à fixer et à incorporez parfaitement avec le reste on utilise plutôt du sang de géant. Rappelez-moi vos ingrédients ?

- Sang de sphinx, larme de pythie, œil de chauve-souris, écorce de peuplier, cristal de roche, poudre de corne de dragon, plume d'Augurey, nerf optiqu…

- Corne de dragon ? quel type de dragon ?

- Ce n'était pas précisé dans la recette

- Et la vôtre ?

- Je… je ne sais pas mademoiselle.

- Où l'avez-vous acheté ? demanda-t-elle en douceur

- Nul-part elle faisait partie des ingrédients de Mr Snape.

- _Apparitio_ 'poudre de corne de dragon de Scorpius Malfoy'

Le sachet apparu dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Pas de précision sur l'étiquette… étonnant pour un maitre de potion. Nous allons faire un test très simple : je vais en verser un peu dans votre chaudron et nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

Elle fit tomber une pincée de poudre au fond du chaudron et celle-ci se mit à s'agitée. Elle s'étala sur l'intérieur du chaudron et se mit à briller.

- Indéniable jeunes gens ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

- Comment ça ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scorpius interloqué

- Cette poudre provient du même dragon que le sang qui forme le chaudron, maitre Snape était soit très méticuleux soit il se fournissait par ses propres moyens.

- C'est pour ça que notre potion a réagi bizarrement ?

- Vous avez écrit, je vous cite, « _la potion a tourné au rouge écarlate et un sifflement mélodieux s'en est extirpé_ ». La potion a tout bonnement réagi, elle a reconnu le sang de dragon du chaudron. Elle s'est 'apaisée', stabilisée. Comme un bébé dans les bras de sa maman, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Les deux serpentards étonnés de toute cette histoire discutèrent du sujet jusqu'à leur salle commune.

* * *

Attablés devant un porridge, Scorpius tentait vainement de se débarrasser de Doréa Roockwood devant le sourire goguenard d'Albus.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi !

- Tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? c'est Isidra c'est ça ?

- Goyle ?! s'étrangla-t-il, mais bien sûr que non !

- Rosier ? Weasley ? Smith ? Carrey ? Etrick ?

Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêché de se sentir démuni face à la folie de la serpentarde. Elle énumérait le nom de toutes les filles de leur année, si ce n'était pas de tout Poudlard.

- Sérieusement une première année Roockwood ? je ne veux pas y aller du tout à ce bal, c'est tout, laisse-moi maintenant !

- Comment ça tu ne vas pas y aller ? mais je vais être seule, j'ai besoin de toi !

Elle le suppliait comme si ça vie en dépendait et il fût fier un instant d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle. Juste un instant, car très vite elle commença à partir dans des aigus insupportable qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Albus magnanime, décida de lui venir en aide.

- Tu sais Roockwood, j'ai entendu dire que Gackoyn en pinçait pour toi !

- Arnaud? c'est vrai ? bien sûr que ce doit être vrai, mon charme est irrésistible. Et dire que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'user de filt… de ma grâce je veux dire !

Elle s'en alla rapidement à côté du dit garçon qui s'étonna de ce nouvel intérêt. Scorpius fixait son verre, ayant un doute sur ce qu'il pouvait contenir et délaissa son jus de citrouille. Puis après avoir porté ses yeux sur son porridge, il le repoussa également, de peur que la perfide serpentarde y est glissé un poison.

Cette histoire de bal l'agaçait. Le concert lui plaisait tout autant. Son seul réconfort, était qu'il pourrait se promener tranquillement au Pré au Lard s'il arrivait à s'échapper. Les illuminations d'Halloween seraient surement aussi belles que dans ses souvenirs sur la place des commerçants de Brocéliande.

* * *

**Voilà voilà,**  
J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ce troisième chapitre.

Je ne sais pas si pour le prochain, je dois vous mettre un rappel des personnages avant le chapitre. Si vous sentez que vous en avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Pareille, je suis ouverte à toute remarque critique ou autre petits messages,

Je vous embrasse,

Aurore Anne


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

**Personnages**: je ne vous présente pas Rose Weasley (serdaigle 6ème), Lily Potter (gryffondor 4ème), son frère Albus et Scorpius Malfoy (serpentards 6ème).

Alecto Rosier est une lointaine cousine des deux mangemorts bien connus, 6ème année, Serdaigle, amie de Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Isidra Goyle et Dorea Roockwood sont deux serpentardes de sixième année, surnommées "les gargouilles", ce sont deux écervelées de première catégorie.

Karl Spinett est un septième année de Gryffondor dont Rose est amoureuse

Cassandre est une poufsouffle de 3ème année, qu'Albus a entendu discuté au Trois Balais

J'espère que cela suffira.

Merci à Shade Dreams pour tes reviews et nos échanges, j'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera des réponses.

* * *

Halloween

« _Rien __ne __dure __toute __la __vie, pas __même __vos __soucis._ » Arnold Glasgow

_Ce jour-là, comme chaque année, il revenait sur leurs tombes. Il discutait avec eux, leur parlait de l'année qui s'était écoulé, des enfants qui grandissaient et de sa femme encore enceinte._

_Ils avaient pourtant décidé qu'ils en resteraient là, que trois enfants c'était déjà un bonheur assez grand. Ils avaient été surpris tous les deux par la nouvelle, mais le Médicomage était formel, un bébé grandissait dans son ventre. _

_Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à la famille, il préférait attendre quelques mois, le temps de se faire à l'idée, de lancer les préparatifs. Ça allait leur faire un choc._

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il devait se rendre à la réserve ne un mois. La bibliothécaire avait été suspicieuse. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si le professeur Marchebank demandait des devoirs aussi compliqué. A croire que chaque potion qu'elle demandait était border line.

En Plus Scorpius n'aimait pas la réserve, c'était poussiéreux, c'était sombre, et il y avait une atmosphère lourde qui lui pesait. S'il n'avait pas été Malfoy il aurait certainement pensé qu'il avait peur. Mais là ce qui lui faisait peur ce n'était pas la réserve mais ce qu'il lisait.

_Les milles ressources des breuvages_ comportait un minuscule paragraphe sur la potion d'inconsistance. Vraiment petit, mais il lui avait donné une référence de taille, il n'avait donc pas besoin de rester des heures à feuilleter chaque grimoire pour voir s'il contenait un chapitre sur ladite potion. Et c'est rapidement qu'il avait trouvé le recueil _Ces potions sur lesquelles les lois restent vagues_.

Il était en train de lire les effets qu'elle avait, lorsqu'il entendit un éternuement provenant du fond de la réserve. Il sortit de sa lecture pour voir qui d'autre était là. C'était une très bonne échappatoire, et ça lui faisait une petite pause qui était la bienvenue. Au détour d'un rayonnage, il vit assise contre le mur, des dizaines de bouquins éparpillés par terre, Alecto, le nez rouge, les yeux rivés sur sa lecture. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et assise là elle paraissait minuscule. Scorpius l'appréciait, elle était bon publique et aimait à sourire des sempiternelles remarques d'Albus et lui. Elle aimait penser que derrière leurs regards noirs, froids et distants les deux garçons étaient de très bons amis. Ils la faisaient rire avec leurs soi-disant disputes qui n'étaient seulement que des railleries amicales. Ne dit-on pas 'qui aime bien châtie bien'. Et puis Scorpius et Rose se donnaient toujours en spectacle à chercher qui serait le vainqueur de leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes. Elle restait en retrait mais c'était pour mieux les contrôlait quand ça dérapait. Elle n'aimait pas les vraies disputes, qui les aimait ?

- Tu cherches quoi, Rosier ?

Alecto sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Un malaise s'inscrit sur son visage et passa bien vite. Elle reprit constance et posa son livre sur un second, à côté d'elle, à la reliure noire et visqueuse.

- Oh je fais des recherches supplémentaires pour le devoir de Davies. L'histoire des vampires d'Ecosse fait froid dans le dos. Chaque livre raconte plus d'horreur que le précédent, un première année ferait des cauchemars pendant des mois avec tout ça.

- Et la chose qui s'étale par terre, là, c'est quoi ?

- Un, que je n'ai pas encore ouvert, je repousse l'idée d'y toucher.

- Hmm

- Et toi tu fais quoi dans la réserve ?

- Devoir sur une potion qui a la capacité de te rendre aussi physique qu'un fantôme.

- Intéressant, c'est même sympathique pourquoi la réserve alors ?

- La durée reste indéterminée, l'utilisation d'une telle potion n'a pas été statué par le conseil de régulation des potions, et ce depuis 1897. Ils ont dû l'oublier.

Ils discutèrent un peu, et Scorpius retourna à son grimoire, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Alecto, qui reprit son livre, les yeux restant fixés sur celui juste en-dessous. Elle soupira et retourna à ses recherches.

Bien vite, Albus entra à son tour et retrouva Scorpius. Ils prirent des notes et quand ils eurent soutiré tout ce que le recueil pouvait leur donné, ils rejoignirent Alecto.

- On arrête les frais !

- Oh, j'espère que vous avez réussi à avoir tout ce que vous désiriez ?

- On verra pendant la rédaction, moi ça m'a l'air d'aller. Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir pour tes recherches, on n'est pas allé dans la réserve pour notre devoir, nous.

- Je grignote de trois infos de ci de là mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter aussi, ça ne m'apporte rien de bien croustillant.

Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et d'un coup de baguette fit s'envoler tous les grimoires qui rejoignirent leur place sur les étagères. Albus reçut alors une goutte sur le front et vit s'en aller le livre noir et visqueux vers un autre rayon que les autres. Il porta sa main à son visage et enleva la matière gluante et s'essuya de dégoût avec sa robe.

- Alors t'as réussi à l'ouvrir celui-là ?, demanda Scorpius

- Non, et tant mieux, soupira Alecto.

Ils rejoignirent Rose au rayon Arithmancie et découvrirent un chaos sans nom. La jeune fille ruminait des paroles incompréhensibles et soulevait ses parchemins les uns après les autres. Scorpius s'approcha discrètement avec un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Il prit d'un geste rapide une plume coincée dans le chignon auburn et s'adressa à elle.

- chercherais-tu par hasard de quoi écrire la dernière pensée qui t'a traversé l'esprit ?

- Malfoy ce n'est pas le moment de m'embêter, j'ai encore perdu ma plume !

- Je m'en doute.

Elle se retourna et le vit, plume à la main, un air de victoire dans les yeux.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu me l'avais volée !

- Mais… je… pas du tout !

- Ça suffit tous les deux, ou on va encore se faire exclure de la bibliothèque !

Albus avait réussi à les faire taire, mais leurs regards fulminants laissaient penser que ce n'en était pas terminé.

- Prêts pour ce soir ? lança Alecto, changeant de sujet

- C'est vrai, le concert…

- Tu pourrais t'enthousiasmer un peu plus Albus, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a cette chance!

Albus renifla et vit Scorpius s'amuser du retournement de situation. Quand il vit qu'il était découvert, le blond leva les mains en signe de retrait et ricana.

- On se donne rendez-vous à la statue de la sorcière borgne à 20h, c'est d'accord ?

Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête et se rendirent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

Albus et Scorpius marchaient en silence, se rendant par dépit au lieu du rendez-vous. Scorpius avait l'esprit ailleurs et sifflotait un air inquiétant. Albus quant à lui avait peur de se faire prendre. Contrairement à son père, à son oncle ou à son frère il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les virées nocturne qui dépassaient le règlement. Il se tordait les mains en fixant ses pieds, comme si sa dernière était venue. Sans faire attention, il entra en collision avec un objet qu'il n'avait pas identifié au détour d'un couloir. Il baissa le regard et s'aperçut que l'objet en question était la jeune fille qui pleurait la dernière fois.

- Oh excuse-moi Cassandre je ne t'avais pas vue !

- Tu… tu sais qui je suis ?

- J'ai dû entendre une de tes amies t'appeler… tu vas mieux ? j'ai vu que tu pleurais la dernière fois ?

- Oh, ça… c'est passé… merci de t'inquiéter.

- De rien…

- Si vous avez fini, je te rappelle Potter qu'on est attendu !

- Mais le bal est en bas, vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction !

- Merci _Cassandre, _ on connait le chemin, on a juste à faire avant d'y aller.

- Oh je vois… eh bien bonne soirée alors.

Albus salua Cassandre. Scorpius nota que la jeune fille n'était pas en robe de soirée, et donc ne se rendait pas non plus au bal. Il se dit aussi, qu'elle était loin de sa salle commune. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin.

- Pourquoi tu lui fais la conversation Potter, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ? demanda-t-il narquois

- Si ça peut te rendre jaloux Malfoy, je peux aller lui parler de toi, c'est vrai que c'est toi le premier à lui avoir fait du rentre dedans, répondit Albus avec un air supérieur

Scorpius marmonna des mots inintelligibles et avança un peu en amont quand il fut tiré sur le côté peu avant qu'Albus ne subisse le même sort.

- On ne peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit une qualité serpentarde, ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend !

- Du calme Weasley, Potter se tapait la causette avec sa poufsouffle !

- Quelle poufsouffle Albus ?

- Il dit n'importe quoi ne l'écoute pas !

- Dites si vous avez fini on peut y aller ? il fait froid dans ce tunnel.

La voix d'Alecto venait d'un peu plus bas. En voyant Rose glissé sur un toboggan Scorpius comprit pourquoi. Après avoir refermé le passage, les deux serpentards suivirent les serdaigles et bientôt ils arrivèrent à une trappe.

- On est où ?

- Chut ! tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchota Rose, on est sous Honeydukes, suit en silence Malfoy !

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la trappe, passa sa tête dans un premier temps puis son corps passa à son tour. Ils montèrent un à un en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, mais c'était sans compter les parois humides et glissantes du tunnel qui les faisaient glisser. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans la cave et la trappe refermée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et avancèrent dans le magasin. Alecto dû empêcher Albus de prendre une confiserie et ils sortirent de la boutique sans encombre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bistrot des Trois Balais, leurs capes rabattues sur leurs têtes. Devant l'entrée une foule s'amoncelait et lorsqu'ils l'eurent traversée, ils arrivèrent devant ce que Scorpius prit pour un géant. L'homme était immense, ressemblait plus à une montagne de muscles qu'à un être humain normal. Devant les regards inquiets des élèves il tendit sa main. L'inquiétude se transforma en interrogation devant le geste et Rose dû bousculer les garçons pour tendre les billets pour le concert.

A peine étaient-ils entrés, que Malicia se dirigeait habilement entre les fans pour venir les accueillir. Elle les mena vers une table légèrement en retrait d'où ils pouvaient voir la scène.

- C'est super gentil de nous avoir réservé la table 'Licia !

- De rien ma belle, tant que vous consommez, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils demandèrent quatre bièraubeurres et elle s'en retourna à son ballet des commandes et du service. Le bar n'avait jamais été si bondé de mémoire d'élève. Le concert allait être phénoménal selon les dires de Rose qui ne tenait plus sur sa chaise.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement en se disant que le bal devait être aussi intéressant qu'à l'habituel et qu'ils n'étaient pas mécontents de n'y être pas allé. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, des cris retentirent dans la foule et les élèves intrigués tournaient la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où ils pouvaient provenir. C'est sur scène que la réponse se fit. Un homme aux cheveux bleus s'installa devant le micro et pris la parole.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un peut-être ?

Les cris retentirent de nouveau après que la voix suave ait résonné sur les murs. Il dû prendre sa comme une affirmative et fit signe à des hommes derrière lui de monter également. Ils portaient des instruments farfelus. Albus reconnu une guitare a deux manches.

Ils étaient vêtus de grands manteaux aux couleurs vives, de pantalons en cuir de loup et de chemise qui scintillaient. Scorpius avait 'mal aux yeux face à tant de mauvais goût'. Rose lui décocha un regard noir et lança un cri suraigu qui força les trois autres à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles.

Le groupe commença à entonner une musique, et ils se surprirent à chantonner le refrain. Les paroles n'étaient pas de la prose la plus sublime mais l'air était entrainant et il fallait l'admettre tout cela se retenait très bien.

Rose sauta de son fauteuil et se lança dans la fosse. Les trois autres la perdurent un instant des yeux et ils la virent ressurgir, les cheveux en bataille, juste devant la scène.

- Elle est irrécupérable !

Ils regardèrent pendant un moment le groupe jouer, puis reprirent un semblant de discussion. Alecto s'excusa bien vite, le Quidditch ne l'intéressait nullement, et alla se poster à côté de Rose l'air de rien avant de balancer ses bras sur une musique une peu plus douce. Les deux compères rirent de l'excuse de la jeune fille alors qu'elle voulait juste aller danser sur la musique.

Au bout d'une heure, Scorpius ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce bruit et s'excusa auprès d'Albus avant de sortir du bar. Il marcha quelques minutes regardant les décorations d'Halloween. Citrouilles, chauve-souris et sorcières au nez crochus s'agitaient dans les vitrines.

Bien vite il s'assit sur un banc et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. La Lune était pleine, elle brillait intensément rendant la nuit moins sombre. Pourtant le cercle parfait commença à s'assombrirent sur un côté. Et comme si l'astre repassait par toutes ses formes en quelques secondes, il devint sombre et seul un fin filet de lumière transparaissait, formant un cercle parfait. Subjugué par le spectacle, il sursauta lorsqu'Alecto s'assit à côté de lui.

- C'est une éclipse lunaire, c'est beau hein ?

- Mouais, encore un truc de midinettes…

- T'avais pourtant l'air captivé quand je suis arrivé.

Scorpius regarda la jeune fille, ses yeux noirs brillaient bizarrement avec le reflet du cercle de lumière. Il renifla de mépris et retourna à sa contemplation. Bien vite le cercle disparu et la Lune redevint aussi pleine qu'avant. Il lança une œillade discrète et se rassura en voyant que ses yeux n'étaient plus si effrayants. Il aurait même osé penser qu'ils étaient beaux. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient, dans un carré parfait, son visage fin aux traits anguleux.

Une voix retentit :

- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !

- Ah… Rose est sortie… le concert doit être fini, soupira Alecto dans un sourire

- Si ça se trouve on pourra faire une apparition au bal, l'ambiance doit être lancé maintenant et peut-être qu'Arnaud aura ramené du whiskey pur feu.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller au bal ? demanda-t-elle

- Je ne voulais pas y aller avec Roockwood ! elle et Goyle commence à m'agacer furieusement avec leurs idioties

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'avoir du succès auprès des filles ?

- Quand les filles sont les gargouilles ce n'est pas vraiment amusant

Rose sautillait d'une manière enfantine sur les pavés, les yeux dans le vague et Albus derrière elle, baissait la tête de honte.

- Sérieusement, je renie tout lien de parenté avec cette folle

- Je ne suis pas folle ! je suis amoureuse !

- Et Karl alors tu l'oublies ?

- Non mais il n'a pas _sa_ voix… fit-elle rêveuse

Albus soupira et raconta aux deux autres comment Rose était monté sur scène pour se déhancher près du chanteur qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle. Il l'imita en se tortillant comme s'il était devenu un gobelin avec un veracrasse dans son pantalon.

- Par Morgane, je regrette de ne pas avoir assisté à ce carnage, ça devait être magistral !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle discrètement, esquivant les couples qui s'étaient écartés pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Les instruments de musique jouaient seuls sur scène, ensorcelés par une main experte, tandis qu'un petit groupe d'adolescents dansaient sur une piste aménagée.

Pourtant au centre des danseurs se trouvaient quatre professeurs qui s'agitaient frénétiquement.

- Dites, ce ne serait pas Davies, Lovegood, Longdubat et Marchebank ?

Scorpius vit ses camarades lever le regard sur la piste et rester bouche bée face à un tel spectacle. Karl Spinnet vint enserrer de ses bras les hanches de Rose et leur expliqua qu'ils étaient arrivés en courant sur la piste, hurlant des 'ça c'est de la bonne musique !', 'Toute ma jeunesse !', 'Bizzar Sisters, à l'ancienne !'

Et tandis que les professeurs effectuaient des pas de danse totalement inconcevable, leur euphorie passagère gagna le reste des convives qui, le choc passé, vinrent danser joyeusement sur des chansons, il fallait bien se l'avouer, avait bercé leur enfance.

Albus se souvint d'un matin de noël, où ses parents avaient commencé à danser sur un slow de ce groupe. Il avait eu l'impression que son frère, sa sœur et lui n'existait plus pour les deux adultes, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, amoureux et plein de nostalgie.

Il se rendit au buffet et se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Il observa la foule. Son regard voguait tranquillement sur les tables à l'arrière où des filles avaient l'air déçu en regardant la piste de danse tandis que des garçons discutaient joyeusement.

- Tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence Al'

Il se retourna, étonné et vit une jeune fille au blason rouge et or, se tenant droite devant lui. Son visage, encore un peu rond était encadré par des mèches châtains aux reflets cuivrés. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que son père et des taches de rousseur qui se dessinaient sur ses joues rebondies.

- Tu te rends compte que tu adresses la parole à un serpentard, Lily ?

- Oh arrêtes, Al', tu sais très bien que la seule raison qui m'a empêché de te parler ces dernières années c'est James !

Son différend avec James avait été un coup dur pendant ses deux premières années. Scorpius avait été la seule personne à lui adressé la parole pendant un bon moment. Les serpentards ne le voyaient que comme un Potter et les gryffondors, menés par James l'identifiaient comme un vil serpentard. Les poufsouffles et les serdaigles ne voulant pas interférer dans cette bataille constante avait préféré faire la sourde muette. Pourtant lors de sa troisième année il avait espéré trouver un appui chez Lily, sa sœur avait continué à le voir comme son grand frère adoré tant qu'elle était à la maison. Et pendant les vacances il retrouvait un peu de calme et de joie dans leurs aventures enfantines.

Mais sa répartition chez Gryffondor avait été le début de la fin. James avait empêché Lily d'avoir des relations avec son frère, et si au début elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements, elle avait vite compris que l'affaire avait dépassé une simple querelle fraternelle. Bien vite elle avait dû faire face aux regards méprisants des plus vieux et à une mise en exil de ses camarades. Elle avait dû faire un choix et malgré son amour pour son frère elle avait céder au caprice de James

Albus avait donc perdu son dernier soutien, et avait commencé à se replier sur lui-même. C'était Scorpius et Alecto qui lui avait permis de sortir de sa solitude maladive. Rose, elle, après une forte dispute avec James qui concernait une amourette de passage avait décidé de le provoquer en se rapprochant d'Albus. Au début ce n'était qu'un stratagème mais bien vite, le malaise passa et avec les souvenirs des réunions de familles et de leur enfance joyeuse, ils redevinrent proches comme avant.

Lily, restait debout devant lui, gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens, espérant qu'il fasse un geste. Elle avait hésité pendant les deux derniers mois à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et n'espérait pas vraiment qu'il lui pardonne. Pourtant malgré ses peurs, il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

Il était certes heureux de retrouver sa sœur mais il gardait rancune de ces dernières années. Elle avait été son dernier espoir et elle l'avait trahi. Il avait, depuis, passé ses étés et ses vacances, plongés dans ses livres avec sa tante Hermione dans la bibliothèque du Terrier. Les adultes avaient bien tentés maintes et maintes fois de rapprocher la fratrie mais en vain, au grand damne de Ginny. Harry avait abandonné bien vite face à la détermination de James. Il savait qu'avec le temps, les agissements puérils cesseraient. Pourtant il commençait à perdre patience. Albus avait été surpris par la fureur dans laquelle il était entré juste avant la rentrée. Personne n'avait été épargné, il reprochait à chacun d'entre eux de ne pas avoir conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir une famille.

Albus n'avait rien répondu, lassé de ces disputes. Il avait tout essayé pour que son frère lui revienne, mais son écusson, cousu sur sa poitrine, semblait ériger une barrière infranchissable entre eux.

Lily avait les yeux mouillés et souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle l'emmena dans le parc, un vent glacial les accueillant. Ils discutèrent, assis sur les marches en marbre de l'entrée, et se confessèrent longtemps. Lily tentait de lui expliquer la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti toutes ses années à ne pouvoir être avec lui et il l'écoutait patiemment, laissant de côté son cœur qui hurlait à la vengeance.

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas voulu aller au bal, car comme toutes les nuits elle préférait scruter le ciel pour se rassurer. Cette nuit-là elle resta dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, n'osant plus regarder le ciel, les mots de sa mère ne cessant de tourbillonner dans sa tête._

_Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étendaient, comme un rideau lisse sur ses genoux, qu'elle avait ramenés sur sa poitrine. Elle pleurait dans un silence absolu, elle était consciente que personne ne voudrait l'écouter. _

_Alors elle resta là, la nuit durant, hantée par le cercle de feu qui avait été prophétisé._

* * *

**Petit apparté:**

Je tenais à vous préciser que je tente pour le mieux de suivre ce qui existe déjà dans le monde de notre génie, la plupart des références (équipe, animal) existante sauf pour les potions, elle je dois les inventer... donc si vous avez un doute parfois sur quelque chose je vous renvoie à L'encyclopédie Harry Potter (site internet qui est très bien fait)

voilà

à bientôt,

**Aurore-Anne**


	5. Anguille sous roche

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

**Personnages**: je ne vous présente pas Rose Weasley (serdaigle 6ème), Lily Potter (gryffondor 4ème), son frère Albus et Scorpius Malfoy (serpentards 6ème).

Alecto Rosier est une lointaine cousine des deux mangemorts bien connus, 6ème année, Serdaigle, amie de Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Isidra Goyle et Dorea Roockwood sont deux serpentardes de sixième année, surnommées "les gargouilles", ce sont deux écervelées de première catégorie. vous aurez noté leur ascendance peu recommandable.

Karl Spinett est un septième année de Gryffondor dont Rose est amoureuse

Cassandre est une poufsouffle de 3ème année, qu'Albus a entendu discuté au Trois Balai

professeurs:

Alexie Marchebank: américaine, potions

John Davies: anglais, ancien serpentard, DFCM, sous-directeur. (j'aime à penser que le poste n'ai plus maudit depuis la mort de Rogue)

Luna Lovegood (toujours appelée Loufoca par les élèves): items Magiques

Neville Longdubas: Herbologie, botanique

Ovide Britten: obscure personnage, métamorphose

Mc Gonagall: directrice

* * *

Anguille sous roche

« _La confiture n'est bonne que s'il faut monter sur une chaise pour attraper le pot dans le placard_. » Alexandre Vialatte

_Son parrain était mort pour la cause, cette cause que lui, il n'avait jamais embrassé. L'homme l'avait protégé malgré qu'il ait choisi le Lord. Même Potter avait donné son nom à son fils, alors que lui il avait à peine salué sa mémoire._

_Il regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir agi autrement. Il aurait pu se battre pour venger la mort de son parrain. Seule sa mère avait agi avec son cœur, lui et son père avait cédé face à la peur et la mort. _

_Pourtant quand il voyait son fils, il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix._

* * *

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres Albus lisait la gazette.

- L'Hypogriffe a été surclassée dans la hiérarchie des espèces et se retrouve dans la même catégorie que les sphinx et les sirènes

- Un espèce inférieure c'est tout, grommela Scorpius

- Une étude alarmante rapporte que des centaines de reptiles ont été retrouvés morts ces derniers jours

- Tant pis pour la bave de crapaud…

- Malfoy les crapauds ne sont pas des reptiles !

- Quelle est la différence alors, Potter ? je t'en prie éclaire-moi ?

- Le crocodile est un reptile pas le crapaud c'est tout. Sinon la coupe du monde de Quidditch aura lieu cet été et le lieu a été voté dimanche, ce sera l'Ecosse qui l'accueillera.

- Ça tu vois c'est intéressant Potter. Les _Montrose Magpies_ sont une très bonne équipe et je suis prêt à parier que de jouer à domicile ça va leur donner un coup de fouet.

- La dernière fois que tu as parié, Malfoy, tu as perdu dix gallions, et c'était contre Crivey qui n'y connait rien en Quidditch. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas suivre ton instinct cette fois-ci, les _chauves-souris de Ballycastle_ sont les favoris, l'Irlande pourrait enfin gagner sa première coupe depuis 1994.

Scorpius grogna à ce mauvais souvenir et entama la lecture des descriptions des différentes équipes sélectionnées pour la coupe du monde.

* * *

Scorpius revenait de son cours d'initiation à la Médicomagie. Il s'attendait à retrouver Albus dans la salle commune ou dans les dortoirs, mais il était porté absent.

Il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment le temps de le chercher, ils devaient à tout prix terminer le devoir sur la potion de solution subite, pour la fin de semaine et elle prenait deux jours de fabrication. Leur dernier échec avait été une vraie catastrophe. Ils avaient trois recettes différentes qui ne concordaient qu'en de rares points.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque en espérant que le brun soit en train de potasser leur dernière chance mais quand enfin il arriva au rayon d'Arithmancie, il vit leur table désespérément vide. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où 'ce fourbe de Potter' pouvait bien se cacher.

Il songea un instant qu'il eut pu être pris dans une rixe avec des gryffondors et qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'infirmerie, mais l'idée lui passa bien vite en se rappelant qu'Albus était certainement le meilleur élève en Défense contre les forces du mal, et que dans cette situation, les gryffondors étant les forces occultes, il n'aurait pas pu perdre la bataille.

Il ricana un instant en se rappelant de la tête des deux acolytes de James qui l'année précédente s'étaient retrouvés avec un bec de poule et caquetait furieusement en battant leur bras repliés sous leurs aisselles.

Il grogna cependant en se souvenant que lui s'était retrouvé avec des pustules sur son postérieure malfoyen, qu'il avait feint d'ignorer toute la journée souffrant sur les chaises des salles de cours.

Il se détourna alors du chemin de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le septième étage. Peut-être avait-il pris de l'avance et avait commencé la potion sans lui.

Au quatrième étage, alors qu'il hésitait entre deux plateformes d'escalier, il vit de la lumière provenant d'une salle au bout du couloir. Espérant intérieurement que la chance lui souriait et qu'Albus occupait les lieux il s'approcha. Cependant il fut vite déçu en apercevant la 'pleurnicharde de la dernière fois'.

La salle avait des couleurs chaudes et la jeune poufsouffle était assise sur un divan bordeaux. Devant elle s'amassait un monticule de journaux sur lesquelles elle prenait des notes.

Une futur Rita Skeeter se dit le blond avant de penser qu'elle aurait très bien pu rester dans sa salle commune plutôt que de se retrouver dans ce coin perdu du château. 'Encore mieux' se dit-il 'elle aurait dû rester dans son dortoir, ses poches sous les yeux on dirait des valises sans fond, ce n'est pas élégant des cernes pareilles'. Enfin, cela ne le regardait pas et il reprit sa route.

Devant la salle qui leur était réservé, il donna le mot de passe 'globule de pitiponk', et entra. Elle était vide. Un reste de leur dernière explosion pendait encore au plafond et Scorpius se dépêcha de lancer un sort de _recurvite_ avant que cela ne lui tomba sur la tête.

Il sortit et inspira profondément. Albus commençait à l'agacer, et alors qu'il continuait son chemin il aperçut Rose assise, la tête en l'air en face d'une tapisserie hideuse.

Scorpius avait de sérieux doutes sur la capacité du décorateur du château.

- Alors Weasley, on est perdu ?

- Malfoy, quelle chance ! fit elle d'un air méprisant

Rose était restée longtemps à épier les allées et venues de Karl sur la carte des maraudeurs. James lui avait appris comment s'en servir un été avant qu'ils ne se disputent et elle s'était empressée de s'en emparer lorsqu'il fût accepté à l'école des aurors. L'occasion était trop belle, et même si à l'époque elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'en servir, il aurait été idiot de ne pas la saisir.

Depuis la soirée du bal celui qui occupait ses pensée était devenu distant et malgré ses 'qualités d'espionne indéniables', elle n'avait pu le débusquer dans les bras d'une autre.

Pourtant un soir, un détail avait retenu son attention. Pendant un instant, un point était dans le couloir du septième étage puis il avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire de qui il s'agissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait toujours le même endroit sur le plan elle vit un second point, ' Amélia Goodteeth' roder dans le même secteur. Elle fit les cents pas et disparue à son tour.

Intriguée par ces deux disparitions soudaines, elle avait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les mots de sa mère lui était revenus rapidement : « On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château ! Tu devrais lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ! »

Rose avait décidée de rester à surveiller le couloir en espérant voir les points ressurgir, mais malgré la lueur de sa baguette ses yeux se fermèrent et elle avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Alors ce jour-là, elle monta les escaliers et examina le couloir. Il n'y avait pas la trace d'une moindre porte. Alors face à cette énigme elle s'était assise là à ressasser ses pensées quand Scorpius était arrivé.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- et toi ?

- je cherche Potter, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- non, pas la moindre mèche de ses cheveux !

- tu n'es vraiment d'aucune utilité Weasley !

- je te renvois le compliment, _Malfoy !_

Scorpius resta là, un instant en réfléchissant à une idée d'où pouvait se trouver Albus. Il faisait les cent pas quand Rose poussa un petit cri. Il enleva sa main de son menton et regarda sceptique la serdaigle qui s'était levée d'un bond.

- Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu avais oublié d'allumer ta cervelle ce matin, Weasley ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Malfoy !

Ça ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'à une interrogation se dit-il un instant pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi s'excitait-elle ainsi tout d'un coup ? Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait des yeux incrédule, et vit une petite porte en bois toute simple, qui n'existait pas un instant plus tôt.

Rose entra sans demander son reste et découvrit une petite pièce sans meuble qui n'était doté que d'un miroir. Scorpius entra à son tour tout à fait médusé par l'apparition soudaine de la pièce.

- Je répète Malfoy, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Mais rien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où se trouvait Potter ! arrêtes de m'accuser !

Ils entendirent un bruit étrange et se retournèrent dans sa direction. Le miroir tout à fait banal jusque-là, affichait l'image d'une forêt comme s'il était devenu une fenêtre. Pourtant l'image se resserra sur une zone de la forêt et bien vite elle était arrivée au niveau du sol, dans les sous-bois.

- On dirait la forêt interdite, c'est bizarre… murmura Rose

Un serpent noir apparu, son corps luisait dans les rares rayons du soleil qui perçait la cime des arbres. Plusieurs bandes jaunes rayait son corps.

- Bizarre autant qu'étrange, continua Scorpius. Bon ça suffit c'est bien marrant tout ça mais j'ai un devoir à finir !

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce suivie de Rose qui fut frappé d'une illumination.

- Mais bien sûr ! La salle sur demande !

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore Weasley ?

- Oh rien Malfoy, retournes à ton égo et laisses-moi veux-tu ?

Il ne se fit pas prier et retourna à la salle de potion. Il avait décidé qu'il commencerait sans Albus, et que celui-ci quand il voudrait bien réapparaitre serait celui qui rédigerait tout le compte rendu sous sa diction. Ce serait tant pis pour lui.

Pendant ce temps-là Rose qui se souvenait des histoires de son père et de son oncle Harry, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la salle sur demande s'était ouverte sur ce miroir, elle n'avait pas permis de retrouver Albus et avait donc été totalement inutile.

Pourtant derrière la porte qui s'effaçait, dans le miroir, le serpent émit un sifflement strident et Albus regardait d'un air inquiet un emmêlement de serpents morts qui gisaient devant une souche d'arbre.

* * *

Quand Scorpius revînt à la salle commune avant le dîner il trouva Albus, un air sombre lui tirant les traits, fixant sans relâche le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il se posta devant lui, les bras croisés cherchant ses yeux du regard. Le brun pourtant ne fût absolument déranger dans sa contemplation et Scorpius cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le feu qui accaparait les pensées noires d'Albus. Pourtant il ne prit pas la peine de se demander ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter son ami.

- Tu n'aurais pas l'impression par hasard d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose d'important, aujourd'hui, _Potter _?

- Mmhh ?

- Hey ho ! Salazar appelle Poufsouffle ! il y a un cerveau qui pourrait me répondre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? j'ai oublié de te cirer tes bottes en écailles de dragon d'Amazonie ? répondit Albus dans un soupir agacé

- La potion Potter, la potion, j'ai dû la commencer seul !

Albus leva ses yeux vers le blond et soupira, pas vraiment intéressé par une telle discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albus t'as avalé un bézoard de travers ?

Malgré sa colère Scorpius avait remarqué le désarroi du brun et après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans réagir.

- Non, ce n'est rien, juste que…

Albus prit le temps de réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler à Scorpius, même si ça le tentai, il ne comprendrait surement pas.

- Lily veut faire la paix, je suis un peu déconcerté c'est tout

Il avait trouvé une parade et l'avait sorti le plus rapidement possible en espérant que le blond ne se douterait pas de la supercherie. Scorpius s'assit alors à côté de lui et regarda à son tour l'antre incandescent.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Lors de leur troisième année, il avait vu son seul ami devenir de plus en plus renfermé alors que sa sœur le délaissait à son tour.

A cause d'elle il avait bien failli perdre la seule raison qui le poussait à ce lever le matin, à affronter les anciens de serpentards et à étudier. Sans nul doute Albus était le seul à le surpasser dans plusieurs cours, et durant de longs mois, cette année-là, les résultats d'Albus avaient baissé et étaient devenu aussi mauvais que ceux des poufsouffles.

Ça avait été à grands renforts d'insultes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres et à coups de _Chauvefurie_ bien sentis sur des gryffondors bien mal avertis, qu'il avait réussi à faire remonter la pente au brun.

Alors oui il comprenait pourquoi d'un coup Albus avait les idées malmenées. Il tenta de lui chasser ces mauvaises pensées.

- Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'écrire la totalité du compte rendu à ma place Potter !

Albus sourit devant la manière maladroite de son ami de lui remonter le moral. Pourtant si l'affaire Lily le déboussolait un peu, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

Ils se levèrent en silence après avoir vu l'heure, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, afin d'aller dîner. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'une tornade rouge s'abattit sur eux. Rose avait fondu sur Albus comme un aigle sur sa proie, de ses serres elle l'avait attrapé et forcé à s'installait à la table la plus proche qui, au regret de Scorpius n'était pas celle de Serpentard.

Après avoir poussé la rouquine et s'être attablé à côté d'une serdaigle aux lunettes plus épaisses que le tas de parchemins qu'elle lisait, il tenta de comprendre qu'est ce qui avait pris à la cousine d'Albus. Elle tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose, mais le flot de ses paroles était si rapide qu'il dû se concentrer pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

- … là où se cachait l'armée de Dumbledore juste avant la grande bataille, tu te souviens ? maman nous racontait cette histoire les soirs où papa partait en mission.

- Moui, mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! j'ai trouvé la salle !

- La salle sur demande ?

- Oui, fit-elle en montant dans les aigus au grand damne de Scorpius.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais voulu nous révéler où elle se trouvait !

Scorpius trouva que d'un coup Albus n'était plus aussi déprimé. Cette salle devait être spéciale pour que cela lui fasse un tel effet.

- Mais c'est quoi votre histoire à deux noises

- Ah non mon cher Malfoy, cette histoire vaut au moins les dix gallions dont Crivey t'as délesté l'année dernière

- Weasley… gronda-t-il pour toute réponse

Alecto dont l'attention avait été piquée lors de l'évocation de la salle expliqua au serpentard tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Dans l'histoire de Poudlard il est écrit qu'il existe une salle qui se dévoile lorsqu'un sorcier en a vraiment besoin. Martins m'a même dit qu'il avait caché ses bombabouse une fois dans une salle qu'elle n'a jamais retrouvé. Elle a expliqué qu'il y avait des centaines d'objets en tout genre.

- Martins à la cervelle d'un strangulot, il aurait pu les manger ses bombabouses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

- Quoi qu'il en soit cette salle prend l'apparence de se dont vous avez besoin, des toilettes, une bibliothèque, une cachette, même une chambre si vous avez envie de faire une sieste…

- Et ce serait Weasley qui l'aurait trouvé ?

- A vrai dire Malfoy, et je ne dis pas ça de gaité de cœur, c'est toi qui l'a découverte.

Rose expliqua l'incident de la salle au miroir. A l'évocation du reflet du serpent dans le miroir, Albus se crispa, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Malfoy sceptique râla qu'elle devait être dysfonctionnelle parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé du tout. Ce à quoi Rose répondit qu'elle y avait réfléchit et que ce devait être un indice lié à serpentard vu qu'Albus faisait partie de cette maison.

Albus soupira, rassuré qu'ils n'aient rien vu. Il demanda à Rose pourquoi elle cherchait la salle. Elle lui expliqua sa découverte sur la disparition des deux personnes sur la carte des maraudeurs. A cet instant une cinquième année s'invita dans la discussion.

- Amélia Goodteeth ? et c'était un garçon avec elle ? il parait qu'elle trompe McAllen… personnellement je ne l'a comprend, il a tout pour lui, beau, sportif, beau…

- Elle le trompe ?, s'en mêla une seconde

Avant même que Rose ne s'en rende compte la rumeur était lancé, enfin 'relancé' se dit-elle. Scorpius et Albus prirent cela comme le signal pour s'enfuir des caquètements féminins qui commençaient à prendre du volume.

* * *

Ils se rendaient dans la salle commune, quand près des cachots ils entendirent des murmures. Pas courageux pour un sou, Albus voulu continuer sa route mais Scorpius le retint, intrigué. La voix qu'il entendait lui disait quelque chose. Ils se rapprochèrent, Albus grognant et marchant à reculons.

- Si je récapitule, si je mets de la bave de povrebine l'effet durera plus longtemps mais annihilera la langue de sirène, hors elle est indispensable pour recréer le sentiment d'horreur éprouvé lors de chaque note aigue. Ce serait une perte importante pour la force de la potion. Il faudrait que je trouve une parade…

Le professeur Marchebank semblait profondément enfouie dans ses pensées. Albus que l'audace n'avait toujours pas gagné voulait s'en aller mais Scorpius lui lança une œillade malicieuse.

- Deux ans que je m'arrache les cheveux sur cette satanée potion, à croire que j'ai perdu tout talent !

- Est-ce que vous avez pensez à la trop grande promiscuité de la nature des ingrédients professeur ? on a appris en troisième année que deux éléments venant d'un même organe chez deux créatures pouvaient parfois entrer en confrontation…

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, que faites-vous là ?

- On rentrait quand nous avons entendu ce que vous disiez malgré nous, s'expliqua rapidement Albus en se tordant les mains

Elle les examina de la tête aux pieds, un air suspicieux dans les yeux. Quand elle reporta son attention sur ses notes. Elle fixa tour à tour ses parchemins, son chaudrons fumant et Scorpius qui gardait un sourire innocent sur les lèvres

- Votre remarque est tout à fait exact, Mr Malfoy, j'étais tellement butée sur les effets des ingrédients que j'en ai oublié leur nature ! elle s'agita frénétiquement, inscrivant différentes données à l'aide sa plume, et se rendant dans son armoire, si je remplace la langue de sirène par un autre ingrédient d'une autre nature je perdrais cet effet particulier, cependant si je ne prends pas de la bave mais un de ses poils cela aura tout à fait la même conséquence ! Il faudrait juste que je modifie un peu le temps de cuisson et le nombre de tour à effectuer pour que le poil s'intègre bien…

La jeune femme tournait autour de son chaudron en y versant une mixture. Elle attendit un peu, y trempa son doigt pour juger sa température et repartie vers son armoire. Elle en sortit une petite boite, s'approcha de la concoction qui bouillait à grosse bulles et y jeta une pincée de poils. Elle regarda sa montre et fit un premier tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, attendit quelques seconde en fit trois autres dans l'autre sens, attendit encore un peu en fit un dernier dans le même sens. Elle s'arrêta, observa et commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle fronçât les sourcils, regarda sa montre, puis le chaudron puis encore sa montre et la mixture vira du vert olive à un marron sombre. Elle poussa un soupir et adressa un sourire qui dévoilait toute sa dentition à Scorpius.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la bonne réponse, à vrai dire il pensait juste surprendre la jeune femme et lui faire peur et la faire mariner. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait oublié ce principe.

- Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours tous les deux, vingt points pour serpentard. Elle s'arrêta les regarda et rajouta dans un rire, pour chacun !

Albus voulut intervenir, dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais Scorpius l'en empêcha, d'une main lestement posée sur sa bouche. Il salua son professeur et ils reprirent leur chemin.

- On vient de gagner 40 points Potter alors tes relents de sincérité tu les gardes pour toi d'accord ! murmura le blond les yeux ronds

Ils passèrent le passage dévoilé par l'amure et s'assirent sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée après être partis chercher de quoi travailler. Ils avaient à peine commencé le compte rendu de la potion qu'ils furent interrompus.

- Vous ne voudriez pas nous simplifiez la vie les deux erreurs de la nature et arrêter de squatter notre salle commune ?

- Je te rappelle Schnapp que c'est aussi la nôtre et que nous sommes dans notre plein droit !

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, quand vas-tu apprendre à te taire et à obéir ?

- Vas faire ta forte tête ailleurs Schnapp tu es le seul qui pollue l'endroit, fit Albus

Albus ne supportait le septième année, il les bousculait depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et malgré toutes les commotions qu'il s'était prises, il continuait s'en relâche à leur rendre l'existence impossible.

- Potter tu ferais mieux de te la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je te remette à ta place

- Et elle est où d'après toi ?

- A mes pieds bien sûr !

- Tu veux dires tes pattes de caniche écervelé ?

- Fais attention Potter, tu pourrais le regretter !

- PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE TRAME ICI ?

Avant même que la dispute ne commence vraiment, le Baron Sanglant était apparu avec sa voix tonitruante. Le fantôme ne supportait pas les démonstrations de puissance au sein de la salle commune et jamais en mémoire de serpentard un règlement de compte ne s'était fait dans les cachots de peur des représailles de l'esprit.

Janus Schnapp grommela une explication sans queue ni tête et se détourna des deux camarades avant de se rendre dans son dortoir. Albus soupira, adressant un sourire au spectre, qui n'y fit pas attention.

Schnapp était grand mais frêle cependant il avait toujours une remarque acerbe qui ne manquait pas de faire réagir celui à qui elle s'adressait. Comme beaucoup d'autres il avait suivi le mouvement quand les anciens avaient commencé à mettre Scorpius et Albus de côté. Pourtant après leur départ, la plupart des verts et argents avaient cessé de les insultés, de les mettre en retrait ou de renié leur existence. Certains d'entre eux avaient même rétabli une atmosphère agréable, sans toutefois s'excuser ou tenter une approche amicale. Schnapp était certainement la dernière trace de ces années d' « exil ».

Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, entrecoupant leur réflexion par des commentaires acides sur le septième année, riant de sa stupidité et s'amusant à le caricaturer.


	6. Moldus en panique

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

**Personnages**: je ne vous présente pas Rose Weasley (serdaigle 6ème), Lily Potter (gryffondor 4ème), son frère Albus et Scorpius Malfoy (serpentards 6ème).

Alecto Rosier est une lointaine cousine des deux mangemorts bien connus, 6ème année, Serdaigle, amie de Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Isidra Goyle et Dorea Roockwood sont deux serpentardes de sixième année, surnommées "les gargouilles", ce sont deux écervelées de première catégorie. vous aurez noté leur ascendance peu recommandable.

Karl Spinett est un septième année de Gryffondor dont Rose est amoureuse

Cassandre est une poufsouffle de 3ème année, qu'Albus a entendu discuté au Trois Balai

**Professeurs:**

Alexie Marchebank: américaine, potions

John Davies: anglais, ancien serpentard, DFCM, sous-directeur. (j'aime à penser que le poste n'ai plus maudit depuis la mort de Rogue)

Luna Lovegood (toujours appelée Loufoca par les élèves): items Magiques

Neville Longdubas: Herbologie, botanique

Ovide Britten: obscure personnage, métamorphose

Mc Gonagall: directrice

* * *

Moldu en panique

« _On aimerait tant pouvoir inventer le dragon qui fera de nous des princes charmants._ » Bernard Arcand

* * *

Scorpius ne voulait pas se lever, mais son matelas qu'il avait ensorcelé pour le réveiller faisait des vagues, et il commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Il se leva avant de devoir se rendre aux toilettes et fustigea du regard son lit qui avait arrêté de se mouvoir.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ce dernier lui renvoya un air méprisant en remarquant son visage chiffonné par son oreiller. Il prit une douche, et se coiffa d'un coup de baguette et le résultat dû plaire à son reflet car il avait repris un air suffisant.

Il sorti de la salle de bain et enfila ses vêtements en laçant un objet qui trainait sur les tentures du lit d'Albus.

- ouch ! nan mais ça va pas !? fit une voix ensommeillée.

Le brun ouvrit ses tentures et tenta de déterminer d'où pouvait provenir l'attaque et s'arrêta sur Scorpius en plein milieu de la pièce qui nouait sa cravate. Il lui relança la chaussure mais le rata d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il soupira en voyant sa prestation et se leva.

- Tu aurais fait un terrible poursuiveur Potter ! ricana Scorpius

Il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit son camarade avant de se rendre à la Grande salle. Albus et lui étaient toujours les derniers à descendre. Leur camarades de chambre ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés à la attendre, au contraire, pendant leurs premières années ils avaient fui ce dortoir comme la peste lorsque les deux camarades y étaient. L'avantage se disait Scorpius, c'est que lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ils étaient sûrs d'avoir la salle de bain de libre.

Scorpius grognait d'impatience. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner mais il ne supportait pas d'attendre les bras ballants, et encore moins le matin alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : retrouver la douceur de son lit et les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Albus descendit les escaliers rapidement et devança le blond s'en s'excuser de l'attente occasionnée et sortit de la salle commune, Scorpius sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle celle-ci était bruyante, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée. On s'échangeait la Gazette du jour et le Sorcier du Soir de la veille, les filles avaient délaissé leur Sorcière Hebdo et Patil & Patil Mag' habituels.

Scorpius et Albus s'assirent sans vraiment faire attention, mais Doréa Roockwood ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de se remplir l'estomac.

- Vous avez vu les garçons ?

- Quoi Roockwood ? tu as changé de sort pour tes cheveux ?

- Oui ! tu l'as remarqué, hein ? je savais que ça te plairait !

- Roockwood ! soupira Scorpius

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont tu voulais nous parler j'espère, continua Albus

- Ah oui, euh vous n'avez pas encore lu la gazette ? dit-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda, regardez !, leur intima-t-elle en posant le journal entre eux.

La une de la Gazette des sorciers affichait une photographie de personnes mal habillées qui couraient dans tous les sens dans la rue d'une ville dont ils ne reconnaissaient aucun bâtiment. Au-dessus s'étalait en lettre grasses le titre : '_ILS ONT VU UN DRAGON'. _

Albus s'empara du magazine et l'ouvrit à la page indiqué. L'article s'étalait sur la double page centrale. A gauche on pouvait lire un compte rendu et à droite se suivaient différentes interviews de spécialistes.

- Alors ? demanda Scorpius intrigué

- Je te lis tout ce sera plus simple : "_Rien de tel ne s'était produit depuis les deux guerres contre Celui-qui-ne-devait-être-nommé. Il s'agit là d'un évènement sans précédent, jamais autant de moldu n'avait eu affaire en même temps à une preuve du monde magique. Hier, dans l'après-midi, un dragon aurait été aperçut survolant la ville de Bristol notamment. Plusieurs témoignages affirme également qu'il aurait été aperçut par d'autres moldu dans les comtés avoisinants, ceux de Gloucestershire et Somerset. _

_Le département des accidents et catastrophes magique a d'ores et déjà lancé une grande campagne pour rétablir l'ordre et il semblerait que tous les oubliators en activité aient été dépêchés sur place. _

_Nous avons réussi a interviewé un père de famille avant qu'il ne subisse le sort d'amnésie, celui-ci nous a rapporté qu'il avait vu le dit dragon, que ses ailes étaient noires, son corps rouge feu et qu'il avait deux têtes avec des cornes._

_Nous n'avons pu pour le moment faire corroborer son témoignage avec d'autres, les oubliators empêchant les médias d'entrer en contact avec ces moldu. Cependant après avoir contacté un spécialiste des dragons reconnu dans le métier, Charli Weasley, celui-ci nous a expliqué que ce genre de dragon n'existait pas. Il serait possible que le traumatisme créé par cette vision peu commune pour ces personnes non douée de magie ait pu altérer leur vision. _

_Mr Weasley a été appelé à travailler avec la commission de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, comme conseiller le temps de l'enquête qui a été ouverte pour déterminer d'où pourrait provenir ce dragon qui effraie le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre"_

- Eh ba dis-moi ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un peu d'action.

Albus et lui commencèrent à discuter sur les possibles pistes qui expliqueraient la présence d'un dragon en Angleterre. Après avoir épuisé le stock d'affabulations possibles et avoir écarté de cause Hagrid qui semblait trop vieux pour ce genre d'aventure et lurent la suite de l'article.

Albus fut tiré de sa lecture par le claquement de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une poufsouffle qui se levait et courut vers la sortie faisant claquer à nouveau la porte. Albus eu un doute un instant, mais il reconnut bien vite la jeune fille qui tentait de consoler Cassandre dans le couloir la dernière fois.

Il chercha la jeune fille des yeux, sur la table des Poufsouffle et remarqua son absence. Il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était peut-être qui avait fait claquer la porte la première fois. Il s'excusa auprès de Scorpius et sortit. Derrière la porte de la Grande Salle il se sentit rapidement incapable de savoir où elles pouvaient être.

Alors il entendit un sanglot et se rapprocha du lieu de provenance du bruit. Les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face, Cassandre marchait rapidement, forçant son amie à reculer tandis qu'elle tentait de la freiner, ses bras enserrant ses épaules.

- Arrête avec cette histoire Cassandre, ce n'est surement rien de plus qu'un dragon qui se sera échappé d'un centre d'étude !

- Et l'éclipse alors, tu vas me dire que c'est une coïncidence ça aussi ?

- Y'en a tous les ans, et plusieurs fois alors calme-toi je t'en prie Cassandre ! et puis je ne vois pas le rapport avec un dragon, il n'y en a pas dans ta prophétie !

- Si tu m'avais laissé continuer jusqu'au bout tu saurais que si !

- Et cette histoire d'enfant, on a rien entendu sur un enfant alors tu vois ça ne veut rien dir !

Albus mit du temps avant de se rappeler du début de prophétie que Cassandre avait rapporté à son amie au Trois Balais. Cela faisait plus d'un mois, et Albus n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

Elle s'était calmée et essuyait son visage avec sa manche. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle allait mieux, que son amie avait raison et qu'elle allait aller aux toilettes se rafraichir un peu. Albus se retira discrètement rejoignit Scorpius en cours de Métamorphoses.

Ils avaient commencé un nouveau programme, la métamorphose d'êtres vivants en d'autres êtres vivants. Il fallait premièrement imposer l'idée de Métamorphose au cobaye, le lui faire accepter et surtout le faire intégrer sa condition.

- Transformer une grenouille en reptile est beaucoup plus facile que de la transformer en lapin…

- Pourtant il saute tous les deux, avait coupé un élève de Gryffondor

- Certes, mais si vous me laissiez terminer vous sauriez que plus l'écart naturel entre le résultat et l'origine est grand plus la métamorphose est difficile. Oui Mlle Weasley ?

- Peut-on transformer un singe en humain ? ils sont assez proche de nous ce devrait être possible non ?

- Outre le fait que ce soit interdit Miss, il faut prendre en compte également la différence culturelle et intellectuelle. L'homme, moldu ou sorcier, est un être qui est extrêmement complexe. Des tentatives ont bien été faites mais si l'apparence a toujours été réussie, la plupart du temps, elles mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances.

Après une heure complète de théorie, les élèves avaient hérités d'un projet. Ils devaient choisir dans un premier temps deux espèces animales assez proches, et après avoir étudié leur caractéristiques, habitat, habitudes, nourriture, faire une première appréciation d'une possible réussite ou d'un immanquable échec. Ils devaient ensuite tenter la métamorphose et faire une description des difficultés et des erreurs qui apparaissaient lors de leurs tentatives.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Albus se rendit à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, si le professeur de Métamorphoses, Mr Britten, était plus qu'antipathique, Hagrid, malgré son âge était toujours enclin à une humeur joyeuse. Albus avait du mal à s'imaginer chez lui, celui des histoires de ses parents.

Il resta à la fin du cours pour parler avec le demi-géant. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec cette histoire de dragon, si c'était le cas il allait avoir des problèmes, et même s'il n'était pas très dégourdis ni très futé, il restait de la famille.

- Oh tu sais Albus, depuis Norbert, je n'ai jamais retenté l'expérience de l'élevage de Dragon, ton oncle Charly est bien plus doué que moi dans ce domaine. Mais c'est étrange que tu viennes me demander ça, tes parents est passé hier soir pour la même raison. Ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs !

- Ah ?

- Oui et puis ta mère elle rayonne, je pense que ça ne lui a jamais aussi bien réussi !

- De quoi vous parlez Hagrid ? je ne comprends rien !

- Eh bien tu sais, pour ta mère ? t'inquiètes je ne dirais rien à personne, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas encore beaucoup parlé …

- Mais de quoi ? Hagrid !, Albus était perdu, que pouvait donc avoir sa mère.

- Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ?

- Dis quoi ? Hagrid je vous en prie soyez plus clair…

- Euh… non, je… c'est-à-dire que… tu devrais en discuter avec tes parents ! sur ce il faut que je te laisse j'ai un cours à préparer Albus, passe une bonne journée.

Hagrid le mit à la porte de sa cabane et ferma celle-ci bruyamment en grognant qu'il en avait encore trop dit.

Albus ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait dit que sa mère était rayonnante, donc ce ne devait pas être bien mauvais. Il se promit d'écrire une lettre à ses parents et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, assez rare il fallait le noter, les quatre camarades avaient un devoir dans la même matière, alors pour éviter trop de recherches inutiles et une perte de temps, ils s'étaient réparti les tâches. Alecto s'occupait de la partie purement théorique, Rose de la partie historique, Scorpius travaillait sur les divers apports de ce genre de métamorphose et Albus, nommé spécialiste des bestioles en tout genre, eu la tâche de trouver des animaux qui pourraient être compatibles.

Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé qu'ils ne feraient d'expériences que sur des petits animaux. Se balader avec une loutre ou un dromadaire dans l'école ce ne devait pas être simple, bien que l'idée de se rendre en cours à dos de chameau le fasse sourire.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs lectures quand ils entendirent un cri. Alerté, ils se levèrent en catastrophes pour voir ce qu'il se passait, quelques rayonnages plus loin. Ils découvrirent une sixième année de poufsouffle, Creepfer, qui se faisaient attaquer par un chat au pelage roux, zébré de rayures noires, avec une mâchoire qui le défigurait tellement elle était grandes et les crocs proéminent. Alecto, calmement lança une _finite incantatem_ bien placé et le chat retrouva une couleur et surtout une mâchoire normale. Creepfer sortie de derrière l'étagère et vint récupérer, avec crainte, le chat. Après s'être assuré qu'il était redevenu comme avant elle le serrât contre elle.

- Je… je… je crois que je ne vais plus tenter de transformer en tigre,… c'est trop dangereux… haleta-t-elle

- Sinon tu peux toujours le mettre dans une cage, mais n'oublie pas de la mettre à la bonne taille, fit Rose en riant.

La poufsouffle les remercia, ignora la remarque de Rose et s'en alla de la bibliothèque. Cependant, le raffut qu'elle avait créé avait attiré la bibliothécaire.

- Je vous rappelle que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans l'enceinte de ces murs ! je vais en référer au professeur Davies !

- Mais ce n'est pas nous madame ! tenta Albus

Malgré l'indignation des quatre jeunes élèves elle envoya un fantôme cherche le professeur Davies. En plus d'être leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il avait également le poste de sous-directeur.

Ce dernier arriva bien vite et entraina Rose, Scorpius, Alecto et Albus avec lui, en direction de son bureau. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Il leur demanda de s'asseoir et d'écrire leur version des faits. Albus tenta une dernière fois de se justifier mais le professeur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Davies parcouru rapidement les pages et envoya un fantôme chercher Creepfer. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et dû raconter sa version des faits. Le professeur regarda longuement et tour à tour chaque élève. Il n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation, on pensait facilement qu'il était vaniteux et qu'il enlevait des points facilement. Cependant, bien qu'aucun élève ne se l'avoue, il avait été choisi pour ce poste de professeur adjoint grâce à sa capacité de se départir des évènements.

On racontait qu'il avait été à Serpentard, ce que beaucoup d'élève aimaient à croire, et ce qui se révélait juste. Pourtant, un homme de son âge avait forcément vécu la guerre, et il était difficile d'imaginer qu'en tant que serpentard il n'ait pas été un mangemort. Certains expliquaient qu'il avait ensorcelé tous ceux qui l'entouraient pour ne pas se faire prendre.

La vérité était tout autre. John Davies, qui avait la quarantaine passée, n'avait pas connu la seconde guerre. Il avait perdu sa famille lors de la première et c'était enfui du pays après sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors que le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Il avait voyagé, surtout en Inde et en Amazonie pour mieux connaitre les magies chamaniques. Il avait entendu parler du retour du Lord, mais il ne se sentait pas concerné. Quelques années après sa chute, il était revenu pour faire partager son étude sur les apports que la magie chamanique offrait dans certains domaines tels que l'étude des créatures magiques, l'interaction entre elles et les sorciers et les moyens de défenses contre les plus dangereuses.

Beaucoup lui avait reproché sa fuite, et sa non-implication. Il avait toujours rétorqué que comme Potter il n'avait plus de lien avec le monde magique de Grande Bretagne mais qu'heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu une prophétie qui l'obligeait à combattre le Lord. Il considérait que la disparition de sa famille avait été un coût suffisant dans le tribu de la guerre et qu'il ne devait plus rien à la société sorcière.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait alors proposé le poste de professeur, et lorsque Filius Flitwick avait pris sa retraite, il l'avait remplacé au poste de Directeur adjoint.

- Bien puisque tous les témoignages concordent, Miss Creepfer vous faîtes perdre 30 points à votre maison pour usage de la magie dans la Bibliothèque et Miss Rosier vous en faites gagner 5 à la vôtre pour l'avoir, je cite « sauver des griffes de ce monstre effrayant ». Je vous demanderais toute fois la prochaine fois d'appeler un professeur, si le sort avait été trop défectueux vous n'auriez pas pu le défaire aussi facilement. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités.

Ils sortirent soulagés de ne pas être punis et allèrent profiter du parc alors que l'automne commençait à laisser place à l'hiver. Le lac, toujours aussi noir, était calme, malgré quelques remous au loin. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et restèrent dans leurs pensées un bout de temps.

Ils décidèrent de se dégourdir les jambes près de la lisières des bois, et tandis qu'ils discutaient du peu de points qu'Alecto avait récolté malgré son acte de 'bravoure'. Rose se mit à reculer en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles. Devant elle un serpent, immense, noir zébré de jaune s'avançait. Ils avaient découevrt en seconde année que la phobie de Rose était les serpents. Elle jeta rapidement le sortilège Ridikkulus, mais rien ne se passa à part peut-être avoir agacé le serpent.

- Mais fait quelque chose Potter !

Scorpius ne payait pas de mine non plus et il avait rejoint Rose et Alecto qui était venue la rassurer. Albus lança un regard à ses amis et s'adressa au serpent en fourchelangue.

- _Que fais-tu là, pourquoi sors-tu de la forêt_

- _Je suis venu vous prévenir que les autres ont peur, et malgré vos injonctions à rester calme et votre protection, ils veulent partir, se rendre à Brocéliande._

- _Comment comptent-ils traverser la mer ? _

- _Je ne sais pas_

- _C'est absurde_

- _Ils sont terrifiés_

- _Je sais_

- _Des dizaines d'autres sont arrivés cette semaine, ce sont eux qui ont apporté l'idée._

- _Dis-leur de m'attendre je viendrais cette nuit, ils sont plus en sécurité ici, quoiqu'il se trame je les protégerais._

- _Bien, je ferais selon vos désirs._

Le serpent s'en alla et Albus soupira. Il se retourna et vit qu'un groupe d'élève s'étaient attroupés près de Rose et qu'ils le regardaient effarés. Albus ne s'en souciât pas, il avait pris l'habitude de voir tout le monde mal réagir après qu'il ait parlé fourchelangue. Le seul qui ne s'effrayait pas où qui ne montrait aucun signe dégoût, c'était son père. Il lui avait très vite fait comprendre, que même si son don était une chance, il valait mieux ne pas en user devant un public sous peine d'être détesté.

Plus jeune, il avait eu du mal à comprendre, c'était à Poudlard qu'il avait fait le tour de la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, demanda Scorpius

- On a fait un brin de causette, sur le froid qui arrive, tout ça tout ça…

- Tu te moques de moi, dis ? gronda le blond

- Ah mais non, pas du tout, si tu veux savoir, il m'a dit que le Calamart géant du lac serait amoureux d'un être de l'eau d'ailleurs

- Ah bon ? le calmar peut avoir des sentiments, fit Rose un peu rassuré que le Serpent soit parti

Scorpius regarda la rouquine d'un air effaré et plongea son visage dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. Il fallut qu'Alecto lui fasse une mise au point pour qu'elle comprenne que son cousin se payait sa tête. Il tenta de s'enfuir quand elle voulut la frapper et cria des excuses tandis que Scorpius riait sous cape.

- Alors ton copain s'amuse à faire la conversation aux serpents ?

Scorpius se retourna dans un bond et fit face à Schnapp qui se tenait debout, un air méprisant collé au visage.

- Tu devrais lui expliquer qu'il pourrait se faire des ennemis à force… je ne suis pas le seule à penser qu'il ferait mieux de faire profil bas, certains s'imaginent déjà qu'avec son frère qui le hait, il pourrait virer mauvais.

- Dégage, Schnapp !

- Certes je m'en vais Malfoy, mais si il vous prenait l'envie de faire un peu de magie noire je serais ravi de vous dénoncer, alors faites bien attention.

Le serpentard avait susurré ses mots, le regard menaçant. Scorpius agita la tête de dépit, en pensant que cet 'abruti' avait vraiment des idées tordues. Il tourna son regard vers Albus qui tentait toujours d'échapper au courroux de sa cousine. Alecto, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler au brun, cela ne ferait que le blesser qu'on puisse penser qu'il sombrait dans la magie noire.

Il rendit son sourire à la brune et se demanda pourquoi la discussion d'Albus avec le serpent avait duré si longtemps. Pour lui ce ne devait pas être si compliquer de dire 'vas-t-en ou je t'explose'. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et repris sa promenade au bras d'Alecto.

Celle-ci avait été surprise de voir le blond lui sourire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alors qu'il lui prenait le bras, ils se mirent à marcher en se moquant d'Albus qui semblait bien incapable de se défendre face à la rouquine.

* * *

_Il avait vu un dragon… Lui qui se moquait des diseuses de Bonaventures, lui qui ne croyait plus en dieu, lui qui méprisait ceux qui croyaient aux fantômes. Il avait vu un dragon._

_Il vit un jet de lumière bondir sur une femme devant lui. Elle s'était arrêtée, s'était mise à genoux et se tenait la tête tandis que des hommes étranges avec des capes l'emmenaient._

_Il se cacha dans une ruelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Ils l'avaient tous vu. Il était effrayant mais tous l'avaient regardé survoler la ville._

_Le dragon..._

* * *

**Bonsoir,**

Je sais que vous êtes quelques-uns à lire ma fic, merci à vous tous et bien sûr toujours un grand merci à Shade Dreams pour ses reviews, et bienvenue à Severine 32 deuxième follower de la fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,

Serpentardesquement,

**Aurore-Anne**


	7. Le Livre noir

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

**Personnages**: je ne vous présente pas Rose Weasley (serdaigle 6ème), Lily Potter (gryffondor 4ème), son frère Albus et Scorpius Malfoy (serpentards 6ème).

Alecto Rosier est une lointaine cousine des deux mangemorts bien connus, 6ème année, Serdaigle, amie de Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Isidra Goyle et Dorea Roockwood sont deux serpentardes de sixième année, surnommées "les gargouilles", ce sont deux écervelées de première catégorie. Vous aurez noté leur ascendance peu recommandable.

Janus Schnapp, septième année de Serpentard, (erreur de la nature) qui déteste Albus et Scorpius.

Karl Spinett est un septième année de Gryffondor dont Rose est amoureuse

Cassandre est une poufsouffle de 3ème année, qu'Albus a entendu discuté au Trois Balais

**Professeurs:**

Alexie Marchebank: américaine, potions

John Davies: anglais, ancien serpentard, DFCM, sous-directeur. (j'aime à penser que le poste n'ai plus maudit depuis la mort de Rogue)

Luna Lovegood (toujours appelée Loufoca par les élèves): items Magiques

Neville Longdubas: Herbologie, botanique

Ovide Britten: obscure personnage, métamorphose

Mc Gonagall: directrice

* * *

Le livre noir

« _On ne force pas le secret. Ou le secret vient comme de lui-même à soi, ou bien le secret vous est interdit._ » Victor-Lévy Beaulieu

_Elle s'en voulait, terriblement, atrocement. Mais elle avait eu si peur toutes ces années, de n'avoir aucun amis, de n'avoir personne à qui parler, d'être le sujet de toutes les moqueries et de tous les venins. _

_Elle ne savait pas, elle était jeune, naïve et faible. James l'avait terrifiée avec ces menaces. Pourtant il avait toujours été gentil avec elle avant. Il lui semblait qu'elle perdrait un frère quoiqu'elle fasse._

_Ça lui avait été pénible de le voir si triste et en secret elle avait partagé ses peines, en espérant que lorsque James partirait elle pourrait retrouver son frère perdu. _

_Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, et elle s'était senti revivre. Son frère l'aimait quand-même alors ?_

* * *

Scorpius s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la pénombre du dortoir. Les tentures empêchaient la lumière de la lune, qui entrait dans la pièce par la petite fenêtre, d'éclaircir son lit. Son dos était trempé de sueur et ses draps lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Il se rallongeant en haletant et tenta de calmer sa respiration en s'habituant au retour à la réalité assez brusque, qui l'avait sorti de son cauchemar.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve et il ne s'attendait pas à le refaire un jour. Il se revoyait, lui petit garçon, obligé de suivre ses parents à la prison d'Azkaban. Son grand-père qui n'avait pas participé à la grande bataille avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur et avait le droit aux visites de sa famille. Même s'il s'agissait de son grand-père, Scorpius rechignait à le voir. Il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, et surtout il détestait ces créatures immondes. Il avait beau se gaver de chocolat, tout lui semblait déprimant, il ne savait pas si c'était véritablement la prison ou bien seulement l'effet de ces monstres.

Il était tentait de se rendormir quand il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ouvrit ses tentures et jetai un œil dans le dortoir quand il aperçut Albus qui se dirigeait vers son lit.

- Albus ? chuchota-t-il

- Rendors-toi Scorpius ce n'est rien, tenta le brun en vain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? d'ailleurs qu'elle heure est-il ?

Il tourna ses yeux vers son réveil et le vit afficher trois heures dix-sept.

- T'es sérieux Albus ? mais t'étais où ? fit-il toujours en chuchotant

- Je me promenais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, rendors toi Scorp' !

- Mais…

- Malfoy, laisse !

- Bon d'accord mais demain… enfin tout à l'heure tu me raconteras !

- Si tu veux…

Les mots d'Albus s'étaient éteint dans sa gorge, tant il tentait de dissimuler sa panique. Il ne pensait pas que Scorpius se réveillerait, pourtant il s'était lancé un sort de sourdine. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une histoire un peu plus développée s'il voulait tromper le blond.

Il ne comprenait pas. Cela commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur même, cette histoire avec Asclépios le taraudait. Ce n'était pas seulement Asclépios en fait. Tous les serpents de la forêt interdite étaient terrifiés. Ils sentaient un grand danger les menacer, pourtant Albus n'en trouvait pas l'origine, et ils ne savaient pas l'expliquer. Ils en avaient discuté toute la nuit, Asclépios, un grand sage de la communauté l'avait introduit auprès de ses semblables en espérant qu'il puisse leur venir en aide.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés une après-midi de la troisième année d'Albus alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux pensées sombres qui l'accablaient depuis que sa sœur l'avait renié. Le grand serpent noir et jaune était apparu à la lisière de la forêt et l'avait observé longuement.

- _Que de tourments dans les yeux d'un petit d'homme…_

Il avait sifflé cela pour lui-même s'en s'inquiété de la réaction du sorcier. Celui-ci n'avait même pas dû faire attention à sa présence. Pourtant il sentit bien vite le regard vert de l'humain se poser sur lui. Il releva son museau et siffla intrigué de sa réaction.

- _J'imagine qu'avec le temps les tourments passeront_

Le serpent s'était cabré, surpris que le sorcier lui réponde.

- _Tu es un fourchelangue…_

- _A ce qu'il parait…_

- _Alors ton avenir est grand petit d'homme, fais-moi confiance _

- _Si tu le dis, pour le moment j'aimerais seulement que ma famille arrête de se détourner de moi_

- _Sois patient, un jour viendra où tu leur prouveras ta valeur. Tu as le temps de vivre ta jeunesse, profites-en…_

Le serpent s'était détourné et ondulait vers la sombre forêt, avant de disparaitre aux yeux d'Albus.

Ça avait été une rencontre certes anodine, mais importante pour le serpentard qui avait trouvé un appui et un ami au fil des années dans le serpent qui s'était présenté quelque semaines plus tard comme sage de la communauté répondant au nom d'Asclépios. Ce n'était pas vraiment son nom, le vrai était imprononçable et même un fourchelangue ne pourrait réussir à répéter les dissonances, c'était bien trop subtil.

Quelques semaines auparavant, après avoir lu un article dans la gazette, Albus s'était précipité dans la forêt interdite, de nuit en espérant trouvé Asclépios. Il l'avait trouvé dans une clairière, face à un groupe d'autres serpents.

- _Asclépios, tu vas bien !_

- _Oui Albus, mais ce n'est pas le cas de nos frères, ils arrivent d'Ecosse, _fit il en dirigeant sa tête vers le groupe qui lui faisait face

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Un grand mal s'abat sur nos terres, et nos frères meurent sans pouvoir se battre._

- _Un grand mal ? un sorcier ?_

- _Je ne sais pas Albus, viens avec moi. Tu les vois là-bas près de la souche morte ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Leurs frères les ont trouvés ainsi près de leur tannière, toute une famille décimée. Seul une d'entre eux a survécu, elle était absente ce soir-là. Ils les ont amenés ici, comme preuve mais aussi pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil._

- _Et personne ne sait ce qui leur est arrivé._

- _Il semble que ceux qui savent soient morts petit d'homme… partout sur les terres les mêmes évènements se répètent. Encore et encore…_

Asclépios siffla de tristesse tandis qu'Albus fixait l'entremêlement indistinct des corps, accablé et inquiet de la tournure des choses.

Il n'était pas sûr du tout que Scorpius puisse comprendre comment cette relation pouvait exister. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'il soit fourchelangue, ou plutôt à le supporter, alors comment pourrait-il imaginer qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de serpents. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

* * *

Scorpius fulminait. Albus l'avait évité toute la matinée. Au petit-déjeuner, il avait mangé en vitesse et s'était précipité vers la sortie dès que Scorpius avait commencé à évoquer l'évènement de la nuit. Il l'avait ignoré en cours, semé dans les couloirs et finalement il se tenait là devant lui. Albus s'était assis en plein milieu de la table des Serpentards, de manière à ce qu'il soit entouré de toute part mais il n'avait pas songé que Scorpius irait jusqu'à faire sortir l'élève qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Charles, l'infirmière demande à te voir, je crois que ta sœur ne se sent pas bien, avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille dudit Charles

Il s'était assis triomphant et avait planté ses yeux acides dans ceux d'Albus. Autour d'eux les serpentard les regardaient intrigué par leurs comportements.

- Alors Potter, tu vas bien ?

- Et toi Malfoy ?

- Il faut qu'on parle !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire…

- Tu me dis premièrement que tu te baladais et après tu te comportes comme si j'allais découvrir un horrible meurtre !

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtise… c'est juste que je… c'est trop grand pour toi…

- Trop grand ? tu te payes ma tête, là ?

Albus se sentait pris au piège, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de bon mensonge, et Scorpius semblait de plus en plus dubitatif.

- Ecoute Potter, soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe soit je le découvrirais par moi-même !

Le brun grimaça. Scorpius avait toujours été doué pour l'espionnage, et il avait toujours su trouver ses secrets lorsqu'il ne voulait pas les lui dévoiler. Il se résigna et poussa un profond soupir.

- Pas ici, Scorpius, on en parlera ce soir si tu veux…

Scorpius renifla mais ne répondit pas, il avait gagné une bataille mais le tout était de réussir à faire en sorte qu'il ne se défile pas. Alors toute l'après-midi Scorpius fût sur ses gardes et tentait de toujours avoir le brun dans son angle de vue.

A la bibliothèque, derrière le rayon d'Arithmancie, Rose soufflait, agacée. Le tableau qu'elle tentait d'analyser était vraiment trop compliqué, sa plume avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ne notait qu'un mot sur deux et pour finir, Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter, gigotant sur sa chaise comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de chatouillis.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter à la fin !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu me déconcentres !

- T'es jamais contente de toute manière Weasley !

- T'es infernale aujourd'hui, et par là j'entends, pire que d'habitude !

- Comparé à toi je suis toujours plus vivable !

- Une bombabouse serait plus vivable que toi !

- Mais tu t'es vu avec ta tête de veracrasse !

- Tu ferais peur à un strangulot rien qu'avec la tienne !

- STOP !

Ils se retournèrent en un seul mouvement et firent face à Alecto qui les fixait mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Scorpius baissa la tête, conscient de leurs enfantillages. Son regard tomba sur la main de la brune. Le dos de celle-ci était noir et luisant.

- Rosier, tu ne t'es pas lavé ce matin ? dit-il en lui montrant sa main

Elle s'essuya sur sa robe en détourna le regard, et en s'asseyant feignant d'ignorer la remarque.

- Ce n'est pas la même matière que le livre de la dernière fois, dans la réserve ? continua-t-il

- Et toi tu n'es pas censé harceler Albus aujourd'hui !

Le détournement de conversation, à la surprise d'Alecto, fonctionna tandis que Scorpius se renfrogna. Albus était partie chercher un livre depuis au moins dix minutes et il ne revenait toujours pas. Le blond le suspecta de s'être enfui mais Albus revint avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai dû batailler pour l'avoir celui-là, un serdaigle ne voulait pas me le laisser, j'ai du la menacer de lui jeter un sort… qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

La tablée était vraiment trop silencieuse, et ça n'aurait pas été suspect s'ils avaient été en train de travailler, mais il fixait tous un point différents. Albus leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui avait dû se passer.

Il remarqua un instant que la manche d'Alecto avait une tache qui brillait et il lui fit remarquer.

- Décidément aujourd'hui vous avez tous décidé de jouer les casse-pieds !

Elle s'était levée d'un bond et après avoir furieusement pris ses affaires elle partit d'un pas rapide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Rose et Scorpius lui firent signe qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée, et ils se replongèrent dans leurs ouvrages.

* * *

Ce soir-là Albus entraina le blond à sa suite dans les couloirs, mais étonnamment, beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidés de se promener dans les couloirs. Albus ne voulait pas que son histoire tombe dans les oreilles de n'importe qui, beaucoup penseraient que son lien avec des serpents seraient un preuve de mauvais dessein.

Alors tandis qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, il eut une idée. Il allongea son pas et se rendit au septième étage. Et alors qu'il faisait des aller-retours il songea à trouver une salle où il pourrait avoir une discussion secrète que personne ne pourrait entendre.

Une porte se dessina sur le mur et ils entrèrent. Deux fauteuils se faisaient face, une petite table basse entre eux. Un petits feu brûlait dans une cheminée toute simple et prodiguait sa lumière à la pièce. Ils s'assirent et Scorpius attendit que le brun face le premier pas.

Albus prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Scorpius resta impassible un long moment.

- Et pourquoi tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ?

- Ce sont des serpents…

- Oui mais bon, ce seraient des chiens, ce seraient pareil… enfin presque… donc cette nuit tu étais à une assemblée avec des serpents ?

- Oui, il fallait qu'on parle, leur projet me semblait trop dangereux, et la forêt inerdite est protégée par Poudlard alors je leur ai dit qu' ils ne risquaient rien ici. Mais le problème c'est que si tous les serpents de Grande Bretagne viennent-ici, ça va créer quelques problèmes…

- Un peu oui…

Albus était soulagé que Scorpius réagisse plutôt bien, peut-être qu'il l'avait sous-estimé…

- Et tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce qui les tue ?

- J'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé…

- C'est bizarre cette histoire…

- Je confirme…

- Mais pas autant que le cas Rosier !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comment elle s'est emportée pour cette histoire de tache ?

- Si mais je me suis dit que vous l'aviez embêtée avant et que du coup ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase…

- Je ne pense pas, je lui avais juste fait remarqué que le dos de sa main était sale, tu sais il y avait de la… substance qui t'était tombé dessus dans la réserve… ça provient d'un livre de la réserve…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aurait agacée…

- Elle m'avait dit que le livre traitait des vampires d'Ecosses mais quand elle a rangé tous les livres, celui-ci est parti dans un autre rayon… et elle a agi bizarrement quand nous lui avons fait la remarque, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle le lisait…

- Si tu le dis, répondit Albus dubitatif

- On pourrait toujours vérifier en retournant dans la réserve…

- J'ai pas de raison d'y aller en ce moment, et toi ?

- Non plus…

- C'est problématique… on pourrait y aller de nuit ?

- On se ferait prendre à coup sûr !

- Ou peut-être pas…

Albus avait un sourire machiavélique et des étincelles dans les yeux.

Il pris un morceau de parchemin qui était apparu avec une plume sur la table basse et écrivit : _ James t'a laissé la cape de papa n'est-ce pas ?_ Puis il fit disparaitre le message d'un coup de baguette. Il attendit quelques secondes puis le papier réapparu, avec une réponse écrite à l'encre violette. L'écriture était fine et élégante : _oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ Il lui répondit qu'il en avait besoin pour le soir même et ils se fixèrent rendez-vous devant la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Albus se dit un instant que si Lily n'était pas revenue auprès de lui il n'aurait certainement jamais connu le fin mot de l'histoire, enfin s'il le découvrait vraiment.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne nous voit pas, qu'on ne nous entend pas Scorpius, alors fais moins de bruit !

- Arrête de faire ton poufsouffle, il n'y a personne !

Ils étaient dans la réserve, cherchant le livre d'Alecto depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et Scorpius s'impatientait et le faisait savoir.

- oh et puis zut ! _Accio_ livre noir et gluant !

Albus regarda le blond dépité, bien sûr cela n'avait pas fonctionné…

- Accio livre d'Alecto Rosier !

Rien ne se passa et Albus souriait de la bêtise de son ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Tu ne risques pas de le trouver comme ça, il te faut son titre !

- Je ne le connais pas…

Ils concentraient leur recherche sur les rayons vers lesquels le livre s'était dirigé la première fois qu'ils l'avaient aperçu. Tout d'un coup Albus poussa un petit cri de victoire. Il se tenait, sa baguette allumée, devant un livre dont la couverture laissait tomber des gouttes gluantes sur le sol. Scorpius arriva en courant et ils restèrent debout, fixant le livre. Aucun des deux ne voulait le prendre en main, il était vraiment dégoutant. Albus soupira et le fit léviter avec sa baguette, le posa sur une table et l'ouvrit à la première page.

_Les esprits des morts._

_Spiritisme avancé, nécromancie et autres sciences occultes._

Préface

_L'auteur prévient le lecteur que ce qui est inscrit entre ces pages à attrait à une magie pouvant affaiblir le sorcier qui en use, altérer son propre esprit et avoir des conséquences irrémédiable sur sa nature profonde._

_Il sera également prévenu qu'une grande énergie magique est nécessaire et que l'annihilation complète de sa magie pourra être le résultat de certains sorts. _

Albus et Scorpius retinrent leur souffle à la lecture de ce texte. Mais que pouvait bien faire Alecto avec un livre pareil.

- De la magie noire ? chuchota Scorpius inquiet.

- Rosier ne pourrait pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce livre, on a dû se tromper, ce…

- Albus ! on ne s'est pas trompé d'ouvrage… il va falloir lui parler, elle doit avoir une explication.

Albus avait peur, peur comme un enfant perdu qui ne saurait plus retrouver le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

**Voilà** encore un chapitre,

Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvais décidément pas écrire la suite tout de suite... je crois qu'on appel ça un élan de sadisme et d'amour pour le suspens...

A bientôt j'espère

**Aurore-Anne**


	8. La tante d'Alecto

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Rating:** pour le moment c'est grand public, la trame n'étant pas totalement terminé, je vous préviendrai si cela devait changer

**Personnages**: je ne vous présente pas Rose Weasley (serdaigle 6ème), Lily Potter (gryffondor 4ème), son frère Albus et Scorpius Malfoy (serpentards 6ème).

Alecto Rosier est une lointaine cousine des deux mangemorts bien connus, 6ème année, Serdaigle, amie de Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Isidra Goyle et Dorea Roockwood sont deux serpentardes de sixième année, surnommées "les gargouilles", ce sont deux écervelées de première catégorie. Vous aurez noté leur ascendance peu recommandable.

Janus Schnapp, septième année de Serpentard, (erreur de la nature) qui déteste Albus et Scorpius.

Karl Spinett est un septième année de Gryffondor dont Rose est amoureuse

Cassandre est une poufsouffle de 3ème année, qu'Albus a entendu discuté au Trois Balais

**Professeurs:**

Alexie Marchebank: américaine, potions

John Davies: anglais, ancien serpentard, DFCM, sous-directeur. (j'aime à penser que le poste n'ai plus maudit depuis la mort de Rogue)

Luna Lovegood (toujours appelée Loufoca par les élèves): items Magiques

Neville Longdubas: Herbologie, botanique

Ovide Britten: obscure personnage, métamorphose

Mc Gonagall: directrice

* * *

La tante d'Alecto

« _L'âme n'a pas de secret que la conduite ne révèle._ »

_Ils regretteraient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas tué étaient aussi responsable que ses meurtriers. Ils auraient pu le sauver, l'arracher aux mains de ses détracteurs. Ils auraient pu garder son amour en vie._

_Mais il avait disparu, et rien ne pourrait le remplacer. Il avait été le seul à la comprendre et à l'aimer, le seul pour qui son cœur battait. Et on lui avait enlevé, lui, le seul être qui lui importait. Personne ne pouvait lui rendre, ni ne voulait. Alors elle trouverait le moyen par elle-même et les responsables de son malheur paieraient !_

* * *

- Je voudrais vous rendre vos devoirs. La majorité n'est pas satisfaisante, j'ai peur que cet exercice n'ait pas été compris. Cependant quatre de vos camarades mon rendu d'excellent dossier. Messieurs Malfoy et Potter et Miss Weasley et Rosier, pourriez-vous venir près de moi s'il vous plaît ?

Le reste de la classe lançait des regards jaloux et haineux alors que le groupe s'avançait.

- pourriez-vous chacun votre tour présenter l'animal que vous avez choisi de transformer et son résultat et expliquez en quoi la métamorphose est possible. Mr Malfoy ?

- j'ai choisi une musaraigne, c'est un petit animal au museau pointu qui fouille la terre pour attraper les insectes. Je l'ai transformé en souris, qui a des yeux et des oreilles plus grandes et un museau plus court. Elle fouille également la terre pour se nourrir mais se nourri également de graines. Si la métamorphose fonctionne c'est parce qu'elles ont une taille similaire, une physionomie et des mœurs semblables et à peu près la même alimentation.

- Bien pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?

Le professeur Britten fit apparaitre une musaraigne devant Scorpius qu'il transforma en souris. Elle s'échappa rapidement de la boite où elle avait été posée et se lança dans une course effrénée entre les pieds des élèves. Creepfer poussa un cri strident en montant sur son bureau avant que le professeur ne fasse disparaitre la pauvre petite chose. Albus et Scorpius se lancèrent une œillade amusée devant la réaction de la jeune fille. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres pour faire une démonstration puis le professeur repris la parole.

- Bien maintenant que vous avez eu plusieurs démonstrations concluantes, pouvez-vous m'expliquer Mlle Jordan pourquoi le passage de votre souris à chauve-souris n'a pu fonctionner ?

- Parce que l'une vole et pas l'autre ?

- Certes mais aussi parce-que leurs mœurs n'ont rien en commun, que leur physionomie est trop différente à cause des ailes et surtout parce-que l'alimentation de la chauve-souris dépend également de son espèce hors il y en a au moins trois différentes, fructivore, insectivore et une dernière qui se nourrit de plancton aérien. De ce fait votre métamorphose n'avait aucun des éléments requit pour fonctionner.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses parchemins et fixait son T en rouge. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir au groupe qui était toujours près du professeur.

* * *

- Vous avez vu comment ils nous regardaient ? demanda Alecto

- Comme si c'était de notre faute, on y peut rien s'ils n'ont pas une aussi bonne équipe que la nôtre ! répondit Rose

- En attendant nous allons être les seuls à avoir un optimal dans la matière !

- Il parait que ça fait cinq ans que personne n'a eu cette note avec Britten

- Ça ne m'étonne pas en même temps !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Rosier ?

- C'est le professeur le plus sévère et le plus intransigeant et surtout il est un des derniers théoriciens de la magie spécialiste de la métamorphose.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui il était maître supérieur en métamorphose à l'école normale supérieure de sorcellerie.

- Et pourquoi il ne l'est plus ?

- Il parait que le niveau des élèves était tellement désolant qu'il a décidé de prendre le problème à la source.

- Et la source c'est Poudlard…

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, le niveau a fortement augmenté depuis qu'il est là et ceux qui sortent diplômer de l'ENSS obtiennent des postes très haut placés et très vite. Alors si on obtient un optimal avec lui vous n'imaginez pas toutes les carrières qui s'offriront à nous !

- On n'y est pas encore…

Ils se séparèrent et partirent vers leurs salles communes pour y déposer leurs affaires de cours avant le dîner

Scorpius et Albus n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient attendus le vendredi soir pour reparler de l'incident du livre noir. Comme si le fait de ne pas en parler rendait leur découverte un peu moins réelle. Cependant elle l'était bien et ils ne pouvaient rester les bras ballants sans rien faire, bien qu'ils se posaient la question. Devaient-ils confronter Alecto, devaient-ils prévenir Mc Gonagall, ou bien ne devaient-ils rien faire du tout ? Si Alecto faisait de la magie noire, elle courait un grave danger, et au vue de la portée du Livre noir, elle risquait d'en faire à d'autres également. En considérant cela ils pensaient à aller voir leur directrice. Cependant en songeant à Alecto ils en étaient vite venu au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de noirceur, elle était de nature calme et sage, encline à rire des bêtises des autres sans que cela n'aille trop loin. Elle n'aimait ni l'injustice ni la méchanceté gratuite, alors comment pourrait-elle vouloir faire de la magie noire. S'ils se trompaient, elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes par leur faute sans qu'elle l'ait mérité…

Il était sûr et certain qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, mais s'ils venaient à brusquer la jeune fille elle risquait de se braquer et de ne rien vouloir leur dire et si elle trempait vraiment dans la magie noire, ils risquaient de ne peut-être pas voir le jour se lever à nouveau.

- Non, Scorpius je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle fasse de la magie noire…

- Et si elle en faisait ? je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face d'un esprit malfaisant ou…

- Arrêtes, tu veux ? je propose qu'on aille lui parler, doucement on aborde le sujet et..

- Doucement ? par exemple : « hé, Rosier, ça me fait penser, tu ne pratiquerais pas la magie noire par hasard ? nan juste comme ça pour savoir ? »

- Oui bon on va devoir réfléchir à une approche plus soft, mais on ne peut pas ne rien faire. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes pour rien !

Scorpius n'aimait pas tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie noire. Les échos des horreurs des deux dernières guerres avaient été ses comptines d'enfances comme si le devoir de mémoire était tellement important qu'il fallait traumatiser un enfant.

- Je propose qu'on aille la voir à la fin du dîner et qu'on lui demande de venir discuter avec nous à la salle sur demande.

- Quelle sera l'excuse ?

- Une excuse ?

- Je ne m'imagine pas lui demander de but en blanc à propos de _ça…_

- On peut juste lui dire que c'est important et qu'on ne peut pas en parler n'importe où, en plus ce sera la vérité.

Scorpius acquiesça bien qu'inquiet. Alors, près d'une heure plus tard, ils attendaient que la serdaigle ait fini de manger. Ils s'impatientaient tandis qu'elle semblait prise dans une conversation forte intéressante avec sa voisine de tablée. Quand elle eut finit sa part de crumble aux myrtilles, ils se levèrent d'un bond et s'avancent d'un pas conquérant vers elle. Elle s'étonna de les voir à la table des serdaigles mais ils l'enjoignirent de venir avec eux. Et sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'excuser auprès de ses camarades, elle se faisait tirer par le bras dans le couloir, les deux garçons marchant vers le septième étage. Albus fit apparaitre la salle sur demande et la même pièce qu'il avait demandé pour parler avec Scorpius se présenta.

- Alors c'est elle la salle sur demande ?

- Oui, on pensait qu'on avait besoin d'un endroit à l'abri pour te parler, répondit Albus.

La jeune fille s'assit et regarda ses deux amis, en face d'elle, se torture les mains.

- eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? qu'y a-t-il d'aussi urgent ?

- vas-y Albus dis-lui toi !

- mais ? je… Alecto…

- oui ?

Albus s'en voulut de s'être précipité et de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi que cela à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

- Non, Scorpius c'est toi qui a tout découvert en premier alors c'est toi qui parle !

- Hein ! oh… euh… Rosier, j'ai remarqué… récemment… que tu lisais ce livre bizarre de la réserve et…

- Et quoi Scorpius ! lança-t-elle tendue.

- Nous avons découvert ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre et on voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait…

- Comment ça ce qu'il se passe ?

- Alecto… reprit Albus, pourquoi tu consultes un livre de magie noire ?

- Oh !

Alecto fut surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient vraiment ouvert le livre, mais qu'ils la faisaient marcher pour vraiment tout découvrir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! et puis je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser !

- Alecto, calmes-toi ! Nous… tu comprends, si on est là c'est parce que nous n'arrivions pas à t'imaginer faire de la magie noire, apaisa Albus

- Oui, sinon tu imagines bien que nous serions allés voir la vieille chouette, rajouta Scorpius

Alecto se calma mais elle restait raide et tendue.

- Je… je vais tout vous expliquer. L'été dernier, j'ai passé mes vacances dans la demeure familiale de Portsmouth. Ma tante y vit toute l'année. C'était l'épouse du frère de mon père, celui qui était mangemort. il a été tué en 1980 par des Aurors et elle ne s'en est jamais remise.

Alecto s'était arrêtée et avait détourné les yeux, observant le feu qui crépitait. Elle inspira et reprit son histoire devant les regards attentifs de ses deux amis.

- Elle doit avoir une soixantaine d'années aujourd'hui et quand on vient au manoir, elle ne se préoccupe pas de nous. Elle vit sa vie sans nous remarquer. Je ne sais même pas si elle a conscience qu'on est là. Enfin cet été elle en a pris conscience en tout cas.

Un après-midi, je suis venue la voir pour lui proposer de venir pique-niquer avec nous près de la rivière. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait, c'était juste par politesse. Je ne lui jamais vraiment parler en fait, je ne peux pas dire que je la connais au final, mais elle a toujours été sombre et distante avec tout le monde.

J'ai entendu des pas qui martelaient le sol en direction de la porte, comme si elle était en colère. Quand elle a ouvert la porte j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place tellement elle m'a fait peur, et ses yeux ! Morgane, ses yeux ! Ils étaient comme incandescents, ils étaient rouges et brillaient d'une mauvaise étincelle…

Enfin… Avant qu'elle ne me congédie et qu'elle ne referme la porte j'ai eu le temps de voir un livre ouvert sur une table basse qui baignait dans une marre d'huile noire. Je me suis étonnée, mais je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et je suis presque partie en courant.

Elle regarda tour à tour Albus et Scorpius. Ils avaient la mine grave, et attendaient patiemment qu'elle reprenne. Ils ne voulaient pas l'interrompre. Elle racontait ses souvenirs d'une voix posée et son timbre assez grave rendait une ambiance particulière, de suspense et de tension.

- Alors la dernière fois, alors que je faisais mes recherches sur les vampires, j'étais dans le mauvais rayon et je venais de m'en apercevoir quand je l'ai remarqué. Le livre de ma tante. Il y en avait un exemplaire dans la réserve. J'ai l'ai pris avec moi en me disant que j'allais le lire mais il me faisait peur. Et puis on est partis sans que je me sois résigné à l'ouvrir

Mais après je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Je me suis même surprise à y penser en plein milieu d'un cours. Alors j'y suis retournée et j'ai commencé à le lire. Et au vu de ce qu'il contient, j'ai peur que ma tante ne fasse quelque chose d'horrible…

- Comme ? demanda Scorpius en chuchotant

- Quand je vous ai dit qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de la mort de mon oncle, je voulais dire que depuis ce temps elle considère toute personne vivante comme responsable de son drame. Petite je l'ai surprise en conversation plusieurs jours d'affilé avec le portrait de mon oncle. Et elle portait la même robe chaque jour. Je…. pense qu'elle voudrait faire revenir mon oncle d'entre les morts.

Elle avait lancé sa dernière phrase dans un souffle, réalisant l'horreur de dire ses peurs à voix haute. Albus et Scorpius, eux, avaient arrêtés de respirer. Scorpius fut pris d'un haut le cœur et une bassine apparue devant lui juste à temps.

Alecto baissa les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Alecto !

- Je sais Albus, mais elle reste de ma famille. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois la nièce et l'arrière-petite-fille de deux des pires mangemorts que la guerre est connue il faut en plus que ma tante les fasse revenir !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne te blâme pas…

- Mais si je pouvais l'arrêter ? vous m'aideriez ?

- Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant…

- Tu veux que j'en parle à mon père, il pourra surement s'en occuper ?

- T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas penser qu'on hallucine ?

- On verra bien…

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, songeant à ce que la tante pourrait commettre. Ils décidèrent de sortir de la pièce et de se balader dans le parc, pour se changer les idées.

En même, les deux serpentards étaient soulagés. Alecto ne pratiquait pas la magie noire et ça leur enlevait un poids sur le cœur. Ils avaient eu peur pour elle, et sans se l'avouer à voix hautes, ils avaient compris que la jeune fille comptait autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'était une amie, et on n'abandonne jamais un ami. Les vrais sont trop rares pour les laisser s'en aller ou les laisser se perdre sur le chemin de la vie.

* * *

_Papa, _

_Alecto, mon amie de serdaigle, aurait besoin de te parler. Elle pourrait avoir découvert quelque chose sur sa tante. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'écrire, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre que toi pourrait lire ce courrier, mais je peux te dire que c'était la femme d'Evan Rosier. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en paix avec cette histoire et il faudrait qu'on puisse tout de dire au plus vite. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir au château ?_

_Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous embrasse fort Maman et toi._

_Albus S. Potter_

_Ps 1 : il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort pour que seul le destinataire de la lettre puisse lire son contenu._

_Ps 2 : Hagrid ne sait pas tenir sa langue, maman et toi vous allez devoir cracher le morceau…_

Albus relut sa lettre et quand il eut fini de rajouter ses pensées par écrit, il l'a plia et posa le sceau de la famille Potter sur de la cire rouge sang pour la cacheter. Le motif n'était pas banal. Un lion majestueux était couché, la tête entre ses pattes, comme s'il dormait. Sur son dos un Phoenix se tenait fier et près de son flanc un serpent était entortillé posant sa tête sur la queue du lion qui était recourbée.

La référence à la maison de son père, au directeur Dumbledore et au professeur de potion avait été l'objectif qu'Harry voulait retranscrire dans la création d'un nouveau sceau de la nouvelle lignée des Potters. James n'appréciait pas le sceau et avait limé le serpent de sa bague, de ce fait on reconnaissait rapidement lorsque la lettre venait de lui. Albus s'attachait à respecter les vœux de son père. S'il ne portait pas les gryffondors dans son cœur il comprenait l'importance que les vertus de cette maison avait prise lors de la seconde guerre. Les histoires sur l'Armée de Dumbledore sonnaient encore sur les murs de Poudlard.

Pourtant il semblait au serpentard qu'on oubliait facilement les autres maisons du château, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'avaient pas été en reste, et n'avait rien à envier aux gryffondors. Il voyait plus dans l'AD, une affirmation de la loyauté et du respect que les élèves éprouvaient pour leur collège et leur directeur et une volonté de se dresser coûte que coûte contre une abomination sans nom.

Il sortit des cachots et monta à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre avec un des hiboux du collège. Il n'en avait pas, ni sa sœur ni son frère. Leur père n'avait pas voulu leur en acheter. Leur mère leur avait expliqué l'histoire d'Hedwige et de son sort funeste. De ce fait ils avaient tous hérité d'un chat, les crapauds ne les attirants pas. Si Lily avait toujours marquise avec elle, Albus ne voyait Magellan que rarement quand il lui ramenait des souris.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi lui. Il n'était pas le plus beau, ni le plus câlin. Il était simple en fait tout à fait ordinaire. Mais lorsqu'il était venu dans le magasin, alors que tous les chats dormaient ou se faisaient câliner, celui-là était en train d'escalader le grillage, il était arrivé assez haut d'ailleurs et si le vendeur ne l'avait pas attrapé il se serait sûrement échapper de sa cage.

Ça avait été son désir de s'évader qui avait plu à Albus. Il avait alors passé un pacte avec le chat tigré. Il l'achetait et lui pourrait s'amuser tant qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas. Il ne serait pas obliger de rester avec lui et il pourrait faire sa vie tant qu'il montrait régulièrement qu'il était resté dans les parages. Albus ne pensait pas vraiment que le chat avait compris, il pensait même qu'il ne reviendrait jamais de sa première sortie. Mais étonnamment le chat lui avait obéi, comme s'il avait compris les paroles de son tout nouveau jeune maitre.

* * *

_Il la sentait, son odeur. Elle n'était pas loin. Là ! Il la tenait ! 'Ça court vite ces bestioles, mais elles ne sont pas vraiment futées'. _

_Il décida qu'il allait la lui ramener et qu'il irait aux cuisines quémander de la nourriture aux elfes. Peut-être aurait-il droit à un peu de tourte à la volaille._

_Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il traine, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré, le garçon pourrait s'inquiéter. Un instant il espéra qu'il aurait des histoires à lui raconter. Il aimait bien avoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Il lui manquait parfois._

* * *

**Et voilà, **

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que ce chapitre vous a plu.

à la prochaine,

Serpentardesquement,

**Aurore-Anne**


End file.
